Red Satin
by kenziebabe91
Summary: Set in season two after Donut Run. Veronica is pregnant with Duncans baby. this is how she deals with her senior year, pregnancy and different things that happened season 2. rated t for language,some violence. Veronica/Logan but eventually Lamb/Veronica.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys…this is the second story I am writing. My first story is a Gallagher Girls story about Zach and Cammie. This ones going to be a Veronica/Logan story eventually Veronica/Lamb (I loved them both so much that I couldn't choose) This story takes place after Donut Run in season 2. I changed the dates around a bit to make everything fit right, and I tried using as many quotes from the show, but had some trouble remembering. Also I researched a lot on this topic. So much that my parents are probably waiting for me to tell them I'm pregnant (which I am Not.) I would like to say that I don't own Veronica Mars. If I did I would probably find a way to still have it air. Hope you enjoy this story.

Red Satin

Chapter 1

Right now Lamb was probably half way through Mexico, Duncan was with baby Lilly, on his way out of America, and me well I'm in a pharmacy 2 hours out of Neptune. Why? You may ask am I 2 hours away? Well when you live in a town as small as Neptune you don't want to risk the chance of running into anyone you know with pregnancy tests in your hand. Yeah I know, I'm buying pregnancy tests…I might be pregnant. You're probably thinking 'geeze I thought you'd be the type of girl to use protection' well we did. Duncan and I used protection almost every time we had sex and now that one or two times we didn't may becoming back to say hi. Well I'm not sure if I'm pregnant but with the way I've been feeling lately it's a given that I probably am. For example I've been hit with an intense amount of nausea for a few weeks, and I've been late for 2 weeks. Yeah this is not exactly how I wanted to start the new year out, pregnant single teen about to graduate high school in 5 months.

I walked over to the register and paid for the 4 pregnancy tests and left as soon as possible. I drove home as quickly as possible (an hour and a half when it usually takes 2 hours) and ran to the bathroom to take the tests. I set my phone for 5 minutes and then waited for the results. I tried to entertain myself and keep my mind off the obvious but every time I kept thinking 'what if I am pregnant?'

5 minutes later

Okay test one- Positive.

"Damn!" I whispered.

Number two, (fingers crossed) Positive.

"Damn it!" I repeated.

Test number three- Positive.

"seriously!" I muttered

Finally it was time for the fourth test- Positive.

"fuck!" I shouted.

"Veronica is something wrong?" I heard dad shout.

"No just dropped my phone behind my bed!" I lied.

Great my thoughts were coming true. I was the single pregnant teen. Perfect! I would have to go to the doctors soon to figure out how far along I was. I picked up the test and put them in a plastic bag and hid them in my underwear drawer. Living with a P.I. and former sheriff makes hiding things a little harder. Hiding things in underwear drawers would guarantee that dad would never search inside it. I knew I had to tell him but it would have to wait until I went to the doctors.

"Honey. It's dinner time, I made chili!" dad said as he popped his head in through my door.

My stomach flipped at the word chili. "I'm not hungry dad. I'm sorry!" I replied. Chili was among the list of things I could not stand. Eggs, Cologne, cheese, salsa, and ranch dressing all made me gag.

"Are you sure honey?" dad asked. " It's your favorite. Are you feeling alright?" he said putting a hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine. I ate a big lunch that's all." I replied. Yeah this baby was definitely Duncan's. It had his dislike for chili.

"Okay. Well I leave the leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry later." he replied.

As soon as he left and closed my door I picked up my phone and dialed the doctors to set up an appointment. Lucky for me they had an open spot tomorrow during lunch period. I had the feeling that the universe was telling me that telling dad was a necessary thing.

After the appointment was set up I opened my laptop and googled pregnancy to read up on the next glorious nine months. 'Lovely.' I thought. Stretch marks, crazy cravings and peeing every ten seconds.

"Just what I wanted for graduation." I whispered to myself. "To walk across the with a child in my uterus."

The Next Day

7 am. Time to go to good ol' Neptune high. I couldn't wait 'til I started showing, I could just see the reactions now. I got ready for school and grabbed banana and left for school.

When I pulled in to school I saw patrol cars. Was this the one time I didn't know lockers searches were being scheduled. Guess that means they'd find my playboys and beers…I arrived at my locker and saw Lamb and Clemmons standing at my locker waiting for me.

"Hold on a second…" I began. "Did you slip a prom invite in my locker? Because I remember telling you that going to prom was a no-go deputy!" I joked. He rolled his eyes at my comment. "What are you guys trying to find now? Because I took out my playboys and beers last week so there's nothing in there."

"Veronica, the sheriff here needs to take you down to the station for some more questioning about Duncan Kane." Clemmons instructed.

"Take me away deputy!" I said sticking my arms out and looking up at the ceiling. "Just have me back by lunch. This girl's got herself a doctors appointment."

Lamb grabbed my arm and led me out of the school and into the back of the patrol car. At the station I was sent to the interrogation room and watched Lamb stare me down.

"Did you bring me here just to stare at me because if you did that would be a major abuse of power. Don't you think?"

"Very funny." he began. "Do you know what else is funny…? Being sent on a wild goose chase looking for your boyfriend and his kid."

"Ex-Boyfriend. And if that baby was left with the Manning's she would have been tortured like grace was." I threw back.

He stared at me intently and waited for me to speak.

"Where are they?" he yelled.

"I don't know! But do tell me what you would do if you found them? Would you send her back to the Manning's and let them torture and brainwash her?" I snapped. "Well?!"

He looked down at his hands and then back to me not speaking a word.

"Listen I don't know where that baby is but you and I both know that she is better off living on the run with Duncan then with the Manning's!" I finished. "Am I free to go? Because I have somewhere to be."

He sighed and looked at me. "For your information I would have made sure that the baby was safe." he spoke. "You're free to go. But I'm watching you…"

"Thanks deputy…another reason not to sleep at night…umm you coming? I can't get to my appointment with out my car which is currently in the Neptune high parking lot."

He stood up and walked out of the station to the patrol car.

The drive took 15 minutes and I was back at Neptune high school at 10 am. Enough time to go to two classes and then my appointment.

I walked on to health class to hear that today's lesson was about pregnancy and the special of the day was a child birth video.

'I swear someone up there is probably laughing their ass off right now. I bet Lilly is laughing so hard that she's going to start crying.' I thought.

"you know me so well Veronica!" I heard Lilly's voice say in my head.

After the lecture Ms. Hauser put the video in the player and I witnessed the joy of child birth. Lets just say that the video was so graphic that I wanted to cry. Not only was I in pain just watching it I couldn't stop thinking about how 9 months from now that would be me.

I praised all the different gods when the belt bell rang for the next class. For the first time I was excited to go to math class. Math class was a make-up/study day for the upcoming test. I tried working on my homework but I kept thinking about the doctors appointment next period.

When the bell rang I headed to my car so that I could get to my appointment.

"Hey veronica, where you goin'?" I heard Mac shout.

"Doctors appointment…Don't miss me too much." I quipped.

"What ever…See ya later." she replied.

I drove to my appointment and then waited for my name to be called. Fifteen minutes later I finally heard it.

"Veronica Mars?" I heard the nurse say.

I nodded and walked up to her.

"Room 3. The doctor will be with you in 5 minutes."

I followed her to room 3 and waited for the doctor for 10 minutes instead of 5 minutes when he came in.

"Miss Mars." he spoke. "And what do I owe this visit too?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant. I just found out yesterday."

"Did you take any home tests?" he asked.

'_Obviously if I found out yesterday I most likely took a test' _I thought. "I took four actually. All were positive." I replied.

"Mmmhmm." he replied writing down the information. "And when was the last time you had sex?"

"The last time was 2 weeks ago." I replied.

"Did you use protection?" he asked.

"protections almost always used protection, though there was one or two times we hadn't." I replied.

"And have you been feeling the symptoms such as nausea, fatigue, headaches, dizziness, light to no menstrual cycle?" he asked.

"Just nausea, fatigue and I haven't had my period in 2 weeks when I was supposed to have it." I answered.

"Okay." he said writing down everything. "What we're going to do is take urine sample and do one more test and then take some blood samples determine how far along you are."

I nodded and went on to do the test. About 15 minutes later he returned with the results.

"Okay Veronica. The test determined that you are indeed pregnant. The blood tests won't be conclusive until tomorrow, but estimating from what you've told me, I'd have to say that you're approximately 7 weeks along. Have you thought about what your options are?" he asked.

I nodded. "I want to keep the baby." I answered. That was all I could think about last night while I was trying to fall asleep. All I knew was that I didn't want to live with regret knowing that I would never see my kid because I got an abortion or gave it up for adoption.

"Okay well since you are keeping it, I'm prescribing you some pre-natal vitamins which you need to take every day. Also I will set up a pre-natal appointment with Dr. Farrell the OB/GYN at this practice." he informed me while writing down on a prescription pad. "Have you finished your anti-biotic for Chlamydia?" he asked.

"Yes my last dose was last week." I replied. "Would that harm the baby in any way?"

"There is no way to be sure but anti-biotic treatments have been used on pregnant women with no side-effects." he answered. "Now that you have found out make sure you don't drink or smoke or use harmful substances. These could really harm the development of the fetus."

"No worries. I don't do any of those things." I replied.

"Also make sure to cut out any caffeinated drinks such as coffee, tea, energy drinks, sodas, especially in the first trimester. A coffee now and then isn't awful, but please lower your caffeine intake." he continued. "Stay away from fish with high mercury levels, Raw meats, Deli meats, smoked sea foods, raw eggs, soft cheeses, unpasteurized milk, and unwashed vegetables."

"Wow that's a lot of things." I replied.

"Yes but they are very important to stay away from during pregnancy. Here I'll give you a couple of pamphlets on what to do. It'll give you more information on what to avoid and what to increase." he said leaving the room.

I got dressed and waited for him to come back. He came back five minutes later with pamphlets in hand.

"Here you go. I also set up the appointment with Dr. Farrell on February 18th, if you're not able to make it please call 48 hours in advance to reschedule." he informed me. "Good Luck Miss. Mars and make sure to get those vitamins as soon as possible."

"Thanks I'll get them tonight." I replied.

"Have a nice day. Bye." he said leading me out of the room.

"Bye."

I put everything in my bag and walked out of the office and to my car. I checked my phone to see that it was 1:55 and I had two classes. History and Journalism. I drove back to Neptune high knowing that I couldn't afford to miss any school if I wanted to the Kane Scholarship. I arrived at school 5 minutes late for history class but sat down and took notes on World War I. After 40 minutes was over I walked to journalism. During the class I started to think of how I was supposed to tell my dad.

"Dad guess what? You're going to be a grandpa!" probably wasn't the best way to tell him. I also thought that waiting until I was 6 months pregnant or when I went into labor wasn't a good idea either. I decided on making him his favorite meal of steaks, mashed potatoes and greens beans with brownies for dessert was the best idea. That way he'd be lethargic and weighed down so he wouldn't be able to run me out of the house. I wrote down a list of things to get for dinner tonight so that I could sneakily tell him the truth.

I went grocery shopping after school and got the food and vitamins. I then headed home to start dinner. Dad wouldn't arrive until 5:30 which gave me time to make everything. By 5:00 everything was ready. The brownies were on the counter cooling and the food was on the stove keeping warm. I cleaned up and set the table and thought about how I was going to tell him. 20 minutes later I still hadn't come up with any way of telling him. Defeated I started to cut up the brownies and eat the brownie bits left in the pan.

"Mmmm what smells so good?" dad asked.

"I made your favorite dinner. And don't you dare say that you're not hungry to get back at me for yesterday because the punishment will be me giving away this delicious plate of brownies to Mac and her family." I warned.

"Well I was going to say thank you daughter for the wonderful meal but now I'll have to say that men never turn down food. No matter how angry they are." he replied.

We sat down and ate dinner. When we were done I did the dishes and cleaned up while he ate a brownie and watched TV. When I was done I sat in the chair right next to him.

I took a deep breath to get rid of my anxiety and said "Dad I need to tell you something."

"I figured. What's wrong?" he asked taking his eyes of the TV and looking to me.

"Dad I'm…" I took another deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Ooooh cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon…umm just to note I had Veronica already have her Chlamydia treatment because I thought it would interfere with the baby…Please read and review. I appreciate all your words!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys…hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too! Again I don't own Veronica Mars this is purely for entertaining myself.

Red Satin

Chapter 2

"Dad I'm." I took another deep breath. "I'm Pregnant."

"Veronica please tell me you're joking." he pleaded looking at me to make sure.

I looked to my knees and shook my head no.

"Honey how did this happen? When did you fin out?" he asked.

"Me and Duncan a while ago…" I began. "I took a few tests yesterday but I went to the doctors today to make sure."

He looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. I felt ashamed, how could I do this to him.

"Listen if you want I can go spend a few nights at Macs until I find a place of my own…" I offered.

"A place of your own? Honey I'm not going to kick you out, I'm just very surprised that's all. I was hoping that you weren't thinking about sex until 30." he reassured me.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. Dad was the last person I could really count on. I would probably be a wreck with out him.

"Honey why didn't use two use protection?" he asked.

"We did. But there may have been once or twice when we didn't." I replied.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I want to keep the baby." I told him. "I know you might be upset but I can't imagine living with regret if I chose adoption or abortion."

He looked at me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Honey it's your choice. Even if I'm way to young and good-looking to be a grandfather I'll help you out no matter what."

"Thanks Dad." I whispered into his shoulder.

He pulled out of the hug and then looked at me. "Honey you're all I have left. There is no way that I would ever let my little girl fend for herself when she's in a serious situation." he reminded me.

I nodded and reminded myself that I was lucky to have him in my life. If he had died after what Aaron did last summer I would have been hopeless.

"Did you make my favorite dinner because you wanted me out of it when you told me?" he asked

"I was going to get you drunk but that would have taken to long and plus I didn't have time to make myself a fake id." I quipped.

"You can definitely tell whose child you are." he chuckled. "So how far along are you?"

"The doctor said 7 weeks, but I won't be sure until the blood tests come back." I replied.

He nodded "Nearly 2 months wow."

"Yeah at least the good news is that I wont be giving birth on the dance floor at prom or while walking across the stage for graduation."

He laughed and looked at me. "But you must admit that it would be a great way to go out."

"Ahh yes I can see it now. 'Veronica Mars class of '06 gives birth on the shoes of Principal Van Clemmons!'" I laughed. "I'd be a legend, remembered for ever"

"The Marses always go out with a bang. It's in the genealogy." he replied.

I nodded in the truth of the statement. "Yeah but I think that my multiple arrests and run-ins with the law all in a matter of 2 years is enough." I said as I yawned.

"You tired already?" he asked

"Just a little. I think I'm going to go work on some homework or something." I replied.

"Okay." he responded. "Honey I'm glad you told me right away."

"Yeah I figured it would be better telling you now then waiting 'til I went into labor." I said.

"Yeah this was definitely a better idea."

I walked into my room and sat at my desk. I had finished most of my homework already so I decided to email Wallace and see how Chicago was.

_Wallace,_

_How's Chicago doing? Even though you haven't replied to any of my emails I know you'll hit reply on this one. I have some big news literally! Well do you want to find out? Since you've left I've found out that I'm pregnant. Yeah, I told you it was big. I'm only two months right now but I'm hoping that you'll come back in time to be this baby's Uncle Wallace or Uncle Wall-Wall, which ever you prefer. I'm going to get going now but I hope you're having fun in Chicago. – Veronica_

* * *

7 am. I woke up to feel my stomach drop. I ran to the bathroom and emptied out my stomach. This was going to be fun. After brushing my teeth twice I got ready for school, I had already told Wallace about the baby now I had to tell Mac. I finished getting ready and went to the kitchen.

In the kitchen I was about to grab the coffee pot when I remembered that coffee was off limits.

"This is going to be hard!" I muttered grabbing juice instead.

"What is going to be hard?" I heard ask.

"I was told to cut back on caffeine. Oh and no more Deli meats, raw meats, fish, seafood…you catch what I'm saying."

"Ouch. No more caffeine for you is going to be a scary sight!" he replied.

"Thanks. The doctor said to switch to decaf but that stuff tastes like dirt. So I'm going to pass on that."

"Well tell me when your caffeine withdrawal is over." He said

"I've gotta get going to school now." I said finishing my breakfast.

"Alright. Do you work tonight?" He asked

"No. but I have to pick up my check and stop by the bank." I replied.

"Bye honey." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Dad." I grabbed my bag and keys and walked out to my car.

I arrived at school with 5 minutes before the bell rang which gave me enough time to go to my locker and grab my books. I was greeted at my locker by Mac.

"Good morning Mac. And what do I owe this morning visit to?" I asked

"Just wanted to say hi. By the way, how's everything going? You seemed a bit off when you came bafor rom your appointment. Did everything go okay?"

"It was…." I couldn't find the word to describe it. "Why don't I tell you at lunch? I have to pick up my check and deposit it you don't mind coming along do you?"

"Nah not really." She replies. "See ya at lunch!"

"See you then." I replied closing my locker and headed to my first class.

My first four classes went by quickly and it was now time for lunch. I met Mac out by my car and we drove to the Hut.

"So what's the big news?" she asked.

"Yesterday at my doctors appointment I found out that I'm pregnant."

"Whoa! What? How?" She exclaimed,

"I thought your parents already gave you the talk?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Haha. I know where babies come from but how? When? Who?" she repeated.

"Duncan and I had sex a while ago. Now I'm pregnant." I replied.

"How far along are you? When are you due? Are you even keeping it?" She rambled.

"I'm 7 weeks and 5 days. And I am keeping it. I'm due August 18th."

"At least you'll be able to graduate." She said "How did your dad take it?"

"He was shocked, but he said he would help me out." I replied pulling into the hut. "He said he was to good looking and young to be a grandfather but he'll support me."

"That's good. You are so naming your kid after me by the way." She said.

"I don't think I'll be naming my kid Cindy. Sorry."

"Not Cindy! I would never wish that upon your kid, I was thinking Mack."

"Well thanks for the suggestion but what if it's girl?"

"Mackenzie I guess but I have a feeling it's going to be a boy."

We got out of the car and walked in to the hut. I grabbed my check and checked my schedule for next week.

"Do you want to grab anything before we go?" I asked Mac.

"No I already have my lunch. Are you going to grab any thing?"

"I would grab a coffee but I am on a strict no caffeine restriction." I replied.

We walked out and drove to the bank and then back to school with 20 minutes left for lunch. We both ate quickly and went to our next classes. With my luck I had P.E. where we were on our flag football unit. At least it wasn't tackle football.

Pretty soon I was in my car and driving home. I was exhausted from the day and I definitely needed a nap. I walked in through the door and went straight to my bed to sleep. I didn't wake up until I heard my dad calling for me. I had slept for 2 and a half hours and I was still tired.

"Honey I brought Chinese home!" he shouted.

I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen to eat but then smelled the food and ran back into the bathroom to throw up.

"I'm guessing Chinese wasn't such a great idea." he exclaimed.

"Yeah definitely not!" I replied through the door.

"Honey do you want me to buy you some saltines and ginger-ale?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I said from the toilet.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes."

I flushed and brushed my teeth. At the rate I was going I probably had the cleanest teeth in the whole county. I left the bathroom and sat in my bed and waited for him to return. I really needed to eat something but there were a limited number of things that I was not sickened by. I went to my laptop to check if Wallace had emailed me back and much to my surprise he had.

_Veronica-_

_Great way of getting my attention! You seriously pregnant?! Whose kid is it? Chicago's is great by the way, I really miss Neptune though (Mostly my mom, brother, you, Keith and Mac.) I don't know if I'm coming home anytime soon but I will be that baby's uncle Wallace. I hope everything gets better. – Wallace_

_Wallace-_

_Yes I am seriously pregnant with Duncan's baby. I miss you too. So do dad and back-up. It's hard having you so far, I miss my crime-fighting buddy now I have nobody to help me go undercover and right the wrongs at Neptune high. I'm glad you like Chicago but hope that you can come home soon. – Veronica_

I pressed send and closed my computer. Dad came back with the saltines and ginger-ale 10 minutes later.

"Thanks dad." I said taking the bag from him.

"No problem honey."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Third chapter is now up…I pre wrote everything and now I'm working on the sequel. So far I've gone through 2 note books filled with this story so basically I've got everything for this story finished including the sex of the baby, name, everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Note this takes place 4 weeks after the 2nd chapter.

Red Satin

Chapter 3

Today was my first appointment with Dr. Farrell; it was also my first ultrasound. I had been to other doctors, but I didn't feel very comfortable with them. I was hoping that this time, I would find the right OB. Dad had offered to come along but I figured it would be less awkward if I went alone. I was sitting in the waiting room after filling out some paper work. The nurse said that it would only be a 5 minute wait but you can never trust a doctor with time or penmanship. I waited 15 minutes and then heard my name being called by the nurse. I followed her to the room and sat and waited for the doctor to come in.

"Hello. You must be Veronica." I heard a voice say 5 minutes later.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you." I replied shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." She replied. "Did you drink 32 ounces of water before you came here?"

"Yes. I did." I answered and I could sure feel it.

"Okay so before we do your ultrasound we have to do some preliminary things such as take your blood pressure, heart rate, and weight."

I nodded and followed her directions. After the preliminary tasks were over I sat down and waited for her to come back in.

"So you've gained 5 pounds since your visit with Dr. Grenich." She informed me.

I nodded and felt a little surprised. I was barely showing, no one could tell I was pregnant unless I had told them.

"Okay now lay back and lift your shirt and then we can get started." She instructed.

I followed her directions and waited for her to start.

"This gel might feel a little cold." She warned as she squirted the gel onto my belly. She took the transducer and moved it around.

A couple of seconds later I heard a muffled sound.

"That is your baby's heart beat." She informed me. "That is your baby's head and that's its body and those are its legs and according to the measurements, you are still 11 weeks and 5 days along." She said pointing out the features.

I was amazed. This ultrasound made this so much more real. I was actually carrying a baby, this was real!

"The heart beat is sounding very strong." She said. "Okay I'll clean you up and then I will print out some pictures for you." She said starting to wipe my belly.

She came back a few minutes later with the ultrasound pictures and handed them to me.

When I left the room I couldn't stop staring at the pictures. This was crazy. I walked up to the reception desk and set up my next appointment.

"So your next appointment is March 18th." The receptionist said handing me a card. "See you in four weeks."

* * *

When I got home I found dad rummaging around the house.

"Hey dad!" I said.

"Hey Veronica, how did your appointment go?" he asked.

"It went well. I actually brought this back." I said pulling out my pictures.

He looked at them for a minute and said "Honey that's crazy!"

"Yeah, That's how I felt." I replied. "What's with the mess?"

"I actually have to go out of town." He said.

"Bail-Jumpers?" I asked.

"Always is. I'm sorry I can't stay long enough to talk about this." He apologized.

"It's alright dad. Someone's gotta make that money."

"I'll be back in two or three days. Be careful alright!" He warned.

"I always am." I reminded him.

He grabbed his bag and went to the door.

"Bye honey." He said giving me a quick hug.

"Bye dad!" I replied.

Soon he was out the door and I was left alone with Back-up who needed to be taken out for some play time.

"Let's go boy!" I said grabbing his leash. He looked at me excitedly and started running around. I put him in the car and drove to the dog beach so that I could play some fetch with him.

When I arrived, the beach was pretty empty. I unleashed back up and watched him run circles around the beach. I took the tennis ball and threw it for him to go fetch.

"Good boy!" I exclaimed when he returned the ball. I gave him a scratch behind the ears and then tossed the ball again.

"Well hello there!" I heard some one say.

I turned around to see Wallace standing with his arms outstretched.

"Wallace you're back!" I cheered. "What brings you back to sunny Neptune?"

"Came back to be with my mom and brother. And because I missed playing ball." He said.

"That's great!" I replied.

"So how's my niece?" he asked.

"Or nephew? The baby's doing well. I actually got my first ultrasound today." I said pulling out the ultrasound pictures.

"Wow. You definitely were not lying!" he said staring at them.

"Yeah I definitely wouldn't lie about something like this." I replied.

I noticed Back-up starting to run towards Wallace in excitement.

"He missed me didn't he?" Wallace said petting the dog.

"Yeah he was getting a little mopey." I joked. "So dads out catching bail-jumpers, lets say you and I have a little time to catch up?"

"Sounds good, I'll follow you in my car." He replied.

I put the leash back onto Back-Up and got him back in the car. I also called Mac to tell her the news.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey Mac-Attack!" I replied. "I've got some good news!"

"What's the good news?"

"Wallace is back!" I said. "And I got my ultrasound done today."

"That's great!" she replied. "I'm so coming over to check out those pictures by the way!"

"Sure. Dad's out catching bail-jumpers, so I'm being left alone. Wallace is going to be there too though."

"That's fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes." She said.

"Cool. See you soon." I said hanging up.

I arrived back at the house 15 minutes later and sat talked with Wallace.

"So who else knows?" he asked.

"Just you, Dad, and Mac." I replied.

"When are you gonna tell everyone else?" he asked

"Well I figured that I don't really need to tell anyone else. Besides I can't really tell Duncan."

"How about Logan?"

"He doesn't need to know, it's not like he's going to care anyways." I said hearing a knock on the door. I walked to it and saw Mac standing there.

"Hey Mac, come on in"

"Let me see those pictures!" she exclaimed walking in through the door.

I went to by bag and grabbed the pictures.

"Hey Wallace!" she said. "It's great to have you back!"

"Thanks Mac."

"Here they are." I said handing her the pictures.

"Well I guess there is really a baby in there!" she said.

"Yeah I was beginning to think that it was just my imagination."

"So when's your next doctors appointment." She asked.

"March 18th." I replied

"Nice. Hey maybe I can go with you. If you don't mind?"

"Why not," I replied.

"I still can't believe that you're pregnant." Wallace said.

"Yeah pregnant high schoolers aren't really the norm, even for Neptune."

* * *

2 weeks later.

Glorious! Time for school yet again, I got up and started to get ready for school.

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed.

"Are you okay honey?" I heard dad ask through the door.

"Look at this!" I said walking out of my room. "You can totally tell that I'm pregnant!"

"Honey you can barely tell." He tried to assure me. "It just looks like you've been having a little too many donuts."

"Thanks dad. Really helpful of you." I replied in sarcasm walking back into my room to get ready. Lucky for me it was still a little cool, this meant that I could get way with wearing a hoodie for the next few days.

I finished getting ready and went out to eat breakfast. My morning sickness had gotten a lot better. I was still throwing up if I smelled really strong cologne or saw or smelt Chinese foods or salsa, but now I could eat a few more things then before. The only downside was that I was getting hungrier; I had to always keep a snack with me just in case I got hungry in between lunch.

When I was finished with my breakfast I grabbed my bag and my keys and left for school. School had gotten a bit easier since Ms. Hauser got fired for stealing the winter carnival money but with the 09ers around it would never be completely easy.

I walked to my locker and saw Wallace sitting with his new girlfriend Jane.

"How are you love birds?" I teased.

Wallace rolled his eyes and got back to getting his books.

"Are you looking forward to the senior trip?" Jane asked. "I love Magic Mountain!"

"Yeah I am." I replied. I was excited for the trip but I knew I couldn't ride any fun rides because of the baby. "I'm glad that we don't have to go to Catalina. I'm not one for yachting."

"Yeah neither am I." She said.

I still hadn't told anyone else about the baby. I figured I would let them find out on their own which would probably take awhile when I really started to show in a few weeks. My next appointment was in 2 weeks which meant I was almost ready to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.

That's all for now folks! Next chapter will probably be up by tonight or tomorrow… Hope you guys liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm loving the reviews! Yeah I know Duncan has really bad luck with condoms. He probably has super sperm! This chapter has some very good Lamb/Veronica moments…he's a bit of an asshole but that's how we know and love him. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Note this is 2 weeks later.

Red Satin

Chapter 4

Mac and I sat in the waiting room waiting to get my ultrasound done.

"You excited?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. These appointments always get me so excited."

We heard my name called and I was weighed, and had my blood pressure and heart rate taken. I was then sent into the room and waited for Dr. Farrell to come in. She walked n 5 minutes later and looked ready for business.

"Hello Veronica. Are you ready for your baby's heart beat?" she asked.

I nodded and lifted my shirt to start.

"How has your morning sickness been?" she asked squirting the gel on to my stomach.

"It's gotten a lot better. I'm not throwing up everyday only on occasion." I replied.

"Well that's a good sign. Your morning sickness should really have lighten up by now." she said moving the doppler around my stomach which you could now tell had something growing inside of it. After a quick move a strong thumping could be heard.

"Oh my god!" Mac exclaimed.

"The heart beat is sounding very strong." She said continuing and then looked at her watch for a minute. "160bpm, that's very good. On your next appointment you'll finally be able to find out the sex of the baby." She said.

"Wow Veronica!" Mac said again.

"Yeah I know. There is a baby in here." I replied as Dr. Farrell left.

"It's actually a baby. I didn't think that the heartbeat would be so loud and strong."

I smiled at her amazement over a heartbeat.

Mac and I picked up our stuff and walked out of the room to set up my next appointment.

"Thanks for coming Mac." I said.

"Oh it's no problem…" She replied.

"Your next appointment is April 18th." The receptionist said handing me a card.

"Thanks." I replied.

Mac and I got into my car and drove back home.

"Hey Pa! Come hear some news about your grandchild!" I called out when I walked through the door. "You're not dad!" I exclaimed seeing Vinnie sitting on the couch.

"Thank god for that!" He replied.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Your dad and I were discussing a few things. He didn't mention that you were pregnant!" he exclaimed. "And I see that your stomach isn't the only thing that grew bigger."

"That's so wrong." Mac said.

She was right. Now that I was farther along I had acquired what I liked to call pregnancy boobs which were being noticed a lot lately.

"Honey you're home." Dad exclaimed. "Tell me about that grandkid of mine!"

"The doctor said that the heartbeat is strong, 160bpm."

"Honey, that's great!'

"Veronica I'm going to get going now. I'll see ya Monday." Mac said.

"Alright. Bye Mac!" I said waving to her.

"So Veronica, when are you due?" Vinnie asked.

I looked to dad and then to Vinnie. This man was an overgrown man child! I took my fingers and flicked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Dad why is he still here?" I asked.

"He was just leaving." Dad replied.

"No I wasn't." Vinnie replied. He saw my hand reaching up to hit him again and said "Actually I was. See ya later Keith. Bye Veronica. Bye fetus!" he said quickly escaping my wrath.

* * *

Sundays are always the worst! I woke up to find that I had run out of vitamins and granola bars, that meant that I needed to go to the grocery store to get some more. After I was done getting ready and ate breakfast, I grabbed my prescription bottle, wallet and keys and I was out the door.

Being a Sunday the grocery store was dead. I quickly got my prescription filled and grabbed 2 boxes of granola bars. I had some time to kill so I decided to check out the baby aisle but because Sundays are the worst I ran into my favorite person.

"Well if it isn't Veronica Mars?" I heard someone say.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Lamb standing there. "Deputy, did you get lost again? The stations not for another 2 blocks." I said turning around.

"Woah!" He exclaimed getting a good look at my belly. "Are you pregnant or are you trying to shoplift a watermelon?"

"Pregnant. But I should've known you wouldn't know where babies came from."

He rolled his eyes and got a good look at my pregnancy boobs. No man could resist…except for dad and a couple male teachers.

"So who's the daddy? I bet I can figure it out. It's that punk Navarros right! Or wait it's that Echolls kid Right?!"

"Close there deputy. And please look me in the eyes, I know that my boobs don't talk." I said breaking his attention.

"Wait it's the Kane's kid! But wait isn't he with his other child half way across the world?" he continued.

"Well as much as I would love having this conversation, I really have to get going." I said turning to leave.

"Hold it Mars!" He snapped. "Does dear old dad know? I bet he loved having another screw up to join the club. First a ridiculous ex-sheriff, then an alcoholic slut of a wife, and now a pregnant slut of a daughter…Like mother like daughter right?"

"Shut up!" I snapped. "This is none of your business! If I was unlucky enough to have you be the daddy then you could go ahead and talk about it but thankfully you're NOT! So you can take your dumbass comments and LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I yelled.

"Have fun finding your baby daddy Mars." he said turning to leave.

I walked away and paid for my stuff. When I got to my car I sat for a few minutes. I reached down to my stomach and rubbed it for a little while. I was going to be a single teen mom, I couldn't even speak to Duncan any more so he would never know about his child. With out realizing I was crying. These damn pregnancy hormones were making me a wreck!

* * *

Lamb POV

I couldn't believe it. Veronica Mars was pregnant. That had to be the funniest thing ever. Not to mention bad karma with all the shit she's pulled. I walked out of the grocery store and walked out to my car. I couldn't help but noticing some hunched over in their car. I walked a few more steps and noticed it was Veronica Mars, she was holding her stomach and crying.

"Fuck!" I snapped. "I'm such an asshole!"

I walked over to her car and tapped on her window.

"What do you want?!" she said her voice cracking.

"are you okay?" I asked

"Oh just dine! I'm a single pregnant teen! Everything's just peachy!" she snapped.

I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door and got into her car.

"Listen Veronica, I'm sorry for what I said. I was being a bit of an ass." I apologized.

"A bit?" she scoffed.

"Okay fine I was being a being a huge jack ass!" I admitted.

"Don't forget insensitive douche bag." she added.

"Hey." I said then saw her angered face. "That too!"

I looked into her eyes that had gone bloodshot from her crying and pulled her into a hug. This was the young girl I once knew. But now she was pregnant and probably scared out of her fucking mind, and I had been and asshole to her and compared her to her mom, who she was nothing like.

"I'm sorry Veronica." I apologized still holding her in the hug. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Veronica POV

"I'm sorry Veronica." Lamb said. "I'm so sorry."

I then realized I was still in his arms. We hadn't been this close since the night of Lilly's murder. All of a sudden I felt something move in my stomach like butterflies. Was I having feelings for Lamb? I immediately pulled out of the hug. I couldn't let myself like the man who used my rape as a joke.

"I've gotta get going. My dad is probably wondering where I am." I said making an excuse.

"Alright. I'm sorry for what I said." he apologized again. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and said "Drive safe." he got out of my car and I stated my engine.

I sped home and put away my groceries. I jumped onto my laptop and tried to find out if the feeling I had was me or the baby. I typed _pregnancy symptoms for 16 weeks_ into the search engine and clicked the first link.

I read out. "Your baby continues to grow…around this time you feel your baby moving. These movements are called 'quickening.' they feel like butterflies or gas."

I gave a sigh of relief. I didn't have feelings for Lamb, it was just the baby moving. That meant that I could forget about all that happened.

* * *

I couldn't forget about what happened. I kept thinking about how Lamb held me in his arms like he did the night Lilly died. I was remembering how he used to be, when we he was still a part of our family and he was my best friend after Lilly of course. I was sitting in the middle of health class completely ignoring the lecture on drunk driving. I felt the baby move and gasped at the shock and put a hand to my stomach.

"Is something the matter Veronica?" Mrs. Jenkins asked.

"She's probably going into labor." Dick said.

I turned around and gave him a death glare and he returned with a scared look.

"No Mrs. Jenkins, I'm fine." I replied.

When the bell rang I walked to my locker to get my books for my next class. I was getting stares and whispers but I could handle it. People had been talking about me since junior year, and most of the stuff they were saying was ridiculous. Some of the teachers gave me odd looks as well.

'I guess the baby think it over didn't help.' I thought to myself.

"So Ronnie, who's the daddy?" I heard Dick ask as he walked over to my locker. "Is it Logan's or Duncan's?"

"Leave Dick before I introduce you to my taser!" I snapped.

I saw the fear in his eyes. "Alright Ronnie don't sweat!" he said turning to leave.

"Veronica!" I hear another voice say. "Is it true what they're saying? Are you…Pregnant?" Logan asked.

"No I'm just hiding Mac's Beetle from her." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's Duncan's right?" he asked.

I nodded and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Listen Veronica, I may not be the father or anything but Duncan was on of my best friends and I know he'd want me to help you out." he explained.

"Thanks Logan. That's surprisingly very kind of you." I said.

"Hey I can do kind." he said. "So how far along are you?"

"About 16 weeks."

"4 months! Geeze Veronica, how did you hide it for so long?"

"Baggy shirts and hoodies. I was hoping to keep it quiet for longer but when you're as small as me things get harder to disguise once you hit the 2nd trimester."

He shook his head in amazement. "So are you hungry or something?"

"You're asking a pregnant woman if she's hungry? Now there's the dumb Logan we know and love." I joked.

At lunch I walked out to the table to be greeted by Mac. "So I guess everyone knows."

"Yep, Let the name calling begin!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?'

I nodded. "Do you remember last year? I don't see how I couldn't handle it this year."

She shrugged and nodded at the truth to that statement.

I looked down and started eating my lunch.

"Eww are those pickles on your noodles?" she asked.

"What? They taste really good together." I defended.

"First pregnancy craving?" Wallace asked.

I nodded and went back to eating my food.

"Who called it?!" He exclaimed. "You owe 20 bucks." he held his hand out to Mac who was pulling a 20 out of her wallet.

"Wait! Are you guys betting on my baby?" I asked in shock.

They smiled guiltily and shrugged.

"What else have you been betting on?" I asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Wallace asked.

"Tell me now!" I demanded.

"Well there's when you're going to flip out on someone randomly, when you're going to wear mismatched shoes, when the baby moves and the big one is the if the baby's a boy or girl." Wallace informed me.

"I think it's a boy and Wallace claims it's definitely a girl." Mac jumped in.

"Well just to inform you I felt the baby move yesterday." I said. "Who won that one?"

"I'll be taking that 20 back." Mac said to Wallace.

"It's great to know that I have friends who use my pregnancy as means to make money." I stated.

"So when do you find out the sex of the baby?" Wallace asked.

"April 18th." I replied.

"I'm so going with you guys. So that I can collect my winnings." he said.

"Okay. But just to warn you there are a lot of diagrams about child birth, placenta uses, and breast-feeding." I replied.

He put down his sandwich and said "Yeah I'm not so hungry any more and I think I'll stay at home that day."

I laughed loudly. If there was one way to stop a guy from talking it was to talk about your period, breast-feeding and the joy of pushing a 7 pound child out of your vagina.

* * *

When school was done I had to work at the Hut. My vest was barely fitting. I could only button my between my boob and belly.

"Veronica." I heard my boss call. "Can I speak to you quickly?"

"Yeah sure. What's gong on?" I replied

"I don't want to be blunt or rude but are you…pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm four months actually." I replied.

"Oh well. Congratulations. You can go in the back and grab a bigger vest if you want. And if you ever need any time off for appointments or if you're not feeling well just let me know okay?' she said.

"Sure thanks!" I replied. I went into the back room and grabbed a vest that I could actually vlose and then went back to the joyful task of seating people and refilling coffees.

"Do you need a refill sir?" I asked a man reading the paper.

"Calling me sir? I like the sound of that." he said putting down his paper.

"Deputy. If I knew if it was you I would probably have gone with jackass."

"Well I see that those Prego hormones haven't made you any nicer."

"Ahh well for you deputy that won't ever happen." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a cup or coffee and checking up on my favorite teen detective and mother to be." he returned.

"Oh stop! You're making me blush. You know calling me your favorite won't earn you my help on any cases." I replied.

"Don't worry Mars. I won't be asking for your help. Wouldn't want you going into labor while trying to catch criminals." He added.

"Do I seriously need to explain this to you? I'm four months pregnant. This baby…" I said gesturing to my belly. "Ain't comin' out for 5 more months,"

He gave his signature smirk and rolled his eyes. "How are you doing by the way, with the baby and all?" he asked.

"The baby is doing fine. I'm finding out the sex next month actually."

"20 bucks says it's a boy." he bet.

"Well you can join the pool that Mac and Wallace put together. They're betting on all sorts of things, from the sex of the baby to the size of my breasts by my last month most likely."

"I might just do that. I'm glad you're doing well Mars." He said.

"Woah! Are those kind words I'm hearing from you deputy?!" I exclaimed. "Did I hit my head because this can't be real."

"Don't get used to it. And don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation."

"Yeah you're right. I would never admit to having a conversation with you, it would ruin my rep."

He shook his head and drank his coffee.

"Well as much as I like…no scratch that, as much as I tolerate this conversation, I have to get back to work. This baby wont pay for itself."

"See you Mars." He said. "Be careful."

I walked away and went on to finish my shift glancing at his table every so often.

So do you all like it? I hope you guys enjoyed those Lamb/Veronica moments. Next chapter will be up by tonight or tomorrow. Take care and read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody! So it's one in the morning…actually almost two in the morning and I should be working on my final project but unfortunately I am having to much trouble with it…I'm just going to work on it later today. I've decided that instead of sinking down and doing stupid stuff, I'd update the story…so here is chapter 5. Hope y'all enjoy it. Note this takes place 2 weeks after the last chapter.

Red Satin

Chapter 5

So guess who's been put on mandatory bed rest for a week? Yep you guessed right, me. And the reason why is because I decided to work a few extra cases and I guess that got me a little dehydrated and exhausted and ended up with me passing out in the hallway at school.

_Flash Back…_

_I had 5 minutes before health class, I was tired from not sleeping the night before from a stakeout but I've handled these kinds of things before. I went to my locker to get my books. When I had stood in front of my locker I felt a little dizzy. Dr. Farrell told me that it was normal and that it would happen a few times during this month of pregnancy. _

"_Hey Veronica." Logan greeted._

"_Hey." I replied a little tiredly._

"_How are you and the baby doing?' he asked_

"_Fine…Just a little tired." I replied going to open my locker. I stumbled back a little._

"_Veronica, are you okay?" Logan panicked._

"_Yeah..I'm…" That's when everything went black._

_A few seconds or minutes later I awoke to being carried in Logan's arms. I could hear people whispering about what had just happened._

"_Logan what's going on? Put me down!" I demanded._

"_No Veronica! You just fainted in the hall, there is no way I'm putting you down!" He stated._

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked_

"_Nurses office until the ambulance comes." He replied._

"_You called the ambulance! I'm fine Logan. I just need to lie down for a few minutes."_

"_No, you are going to get checked out no matter what you say. There could be something wrong with the baby!"_

"_Fine." I said in defeat._

_When the ambulance arrived they asked me a bunch of questions and strapped me onto a gurney which wasn't really necessary. I arrived at the hospital and had an ultrasound done to check on the baby and then the doctor came to see me._

"_Miss Mars, from what the ultrasound showed your baby is fine but you need to be careful. You are over exhausted and dehydrated. What have you been doing to get yourself to this state?" he asked._

"_I've just been staying up late doing work and studying." I said only half lying._

"_Well I suggest that you get more sleep. Now that you're pregnant you as well as the baby need as much rest as possible." he informed me. "I am ordering you to a week of bed rest, so that you can recuperate and let yourself and the baby rest."_

"_I can't do that!" I exclaimed. "I'm still in high school; I have a scholarship to worry about. I can't just miss a week of school and expect to have everything work out fine.""Miss Mars if you want this baby to be strong and actually having a chance at surviving you will follow my orders." he said. "If anything were to happen to this baby because you couldn't follow orders then you would never forgive yourself." he said._

"_You're right. This baby is what's most important." I replied._

_Flashback end_

So now I'm sitting in bed bored out of my mind. Now don't get me wrong, I love having time off. The first 2 days of bed rest I was having fun, lying in bed, and watching movies and listening to music. But after that I was miserable. I was stuck in bed not able to do anything. I was only allowed up to use the bathroom. I couldn't wait for this bed rest to be over, I had practically mastered Solitaire from the million games I had played in the past 4 days.

Right now I was looking through the bus crash files saved onto my computer. I may have been told that I had to stay away from cases and I shouldn't be trying to solve any crimes, but what do they expect from me? 'In one ear out the other.'

"Hey Veronica." I heard Mac say as she walked in through the door. "How's the bed rest?"

"I can't believe that I'm actually saying this and I'm sure that I'll regret this later but I miss Neptune high, and I really want to go back!"

She looked at me as if I were going insane.

"I know I should bite my tongue, but you would feel the same way if you were trapped in bed for 7 days straight. Do you know I haven't even showered properly?!" I complained.

"Eww, it's your own fault you know? You're the one who overworked herself and ended up passing out in the middle of the hall at school." she replied. "At least you're getting to sleep all day."

"I wish! This pregnancy has been keeping me up at night." I complained. She looked at me like I had grown a second head. "I'm serious. You should try falling asleep with a small human growing in your uterus, it's not fun! Every time I think I'm about to fall asleep I feel the baby move. And to add to that I'm constantly hot and cold. Plus since I'm farther along I'm limited to sleeping positions."

"Sounds rough, and by the way you've seriously turned me off from ever having kids." she replied.

"Well this kid has made me realize that no kids are happening again until I'm over 30."

"Any ways I brought you over some things to take your mind off your boredom."

"I wouldn't call it boredom, more like stir-crazy." I said.

"There are CD's, movies and a gift for the baby." she informed

I pulled out a onesie that said 'badass in training.' "Nice! The baby is definitely coming home in that!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Oh and I also brought you your work from school." she said handing me a folder.

"Surprisingly I'm excited for this." I said getting up.

"Umm Veronica, where are you going, aren't you supposed to stay in bed?" She asked.

"When you have a child who's sitting on your bladder you'll understand." I replied making my way to the bathroom.

"So anything interesting happen in the outside world while I've been confined to this bed?" I asked when I returned from the bathroom.

"Not much. 09ers being 09ers, and us poor folk doing our thing." She replied.

"Begging on the corners for change?" I offered.

"Exactly." She answered. "You'll be back by Tuesday and you'll see it for yourself."

"Yes. Thank god!" I said pumping my arms into the air.

Mac checked her phone and got up. "It was good seeing you and all but I've gotta be home before my little brother is so he won't get locked out. See you Tuesday!"

"Bye Mac-Attack!" I said to her.

She opened my door and ran into someone. "Looks like you've got another visitor." She said.

"Listen deputy what ever you're blaming me for I couldn't have done. I've confined to these four walls for the past 4 days, I had nothing to do with whatever's been happening." I joked.

"Bye Veronica!" Mac said as she left.

I waved goodbye and watched her leave through the door.

"Why so defensive Mars? I just came by to check on how you were doing." He replied. "So how are you and the baby?"

"Other than being bored to death we're fine." I answered. "How about you and the station? I bet you guys are a wreck without me."

"The station as well as I are having the most peaceful time ever. I'm beginning to think it's because you've been confined to this bed."

"Please. You guys all miss me! Who else would solve the crimes in this town?" I replied.

He rolled his eyes at my comment which is true and said "Well the boys and I are celebrating the last few days before you're allowed out on the streets again.""Woah there, you're talking about me like I'm a criminal. And I bet you guys are begging for my return, I mean I can only imagine how many cases have piling up since my bed rest."

He dropped the subject and looked around the room and saw my laptop.

"What are you looking at?" he asked suspiciously.

I quickly closed the folder on the bus crash and brought up a link I was looking at earlier in the day.

"Oh just looking at how the development of the baby is coming along." I replied.

"So what have you found out?"

"Well the baby is now 5-5.6 inches long, he/she can now yawn and stretch, and make facial expressions, and start to hear what's going on outside, and my uterus is now the size of a cantaloupe." I explained.

He grimaced at the last part and said "Ugh Mars. I really didn't need to know that last part."

"I know, but the look on your face, so worth it!" I laughed.

"I should have known you'd do something like that."

I nodded. "Yeah we've known each other for about…5, 6 years. You should be used to this."

He rolled his eyes at my remark and said "What P.I. Junior Mars pregnant in high school?"

"No more my like my wit and truthful words about your law-enforcement ability, well lack of law enforcement ability."

"Sometimes I have dreams of you being nicer to me since you have that baby growing inside of you, but then my alarm rings and then I remember it's never going to happen." He sniped.

"Aww that's sweet, you have dreams about me…actually that's a little creepy." I retorted.

"Don't deny it; I know you've been seeing me in your dreams."

"The only dreams I have is of my dad as sheriff and you pan-handling on the corner…"

"So you do have dreams about me…Tell me in these dreams are you totally turned on by me?"

I fake gagged and said "No you're always getting run over by a truck or disappearing randomly."

"You know what if I had my way I would sew that mouth shut!" he said.

"Oh stop, you know you'd miss my wit. Admit it!" I said getting up to use the bathroom for the third time this hour.

"Umm Mars are you trying to bust out of here? Cause if you are I'm not helping you."

"No actually funny thing happened, I had sex and wound up with a child in my uterus and now the little tyke likes to tap dance on my bladder…crazy right?!"

He looked at me for a second and opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind and shook his head.

"Listen Mars, I've gotta get going." He said when I returned from the bathroom.

"Hold on…are you actually telling me that you're going to do your job? Wait…" I smacked myself in the head. "Silly me of course that wouldn't happen."

"Whatever. Be careful alright!?" he said getting up.

"Unless this bed comes to life and attacks me, I'll be fine."

"Bye Mars." He said leaning over and giving me a hug.

"Bye deputy." I replied.

After Lamb left I sat in bed and listened to the music that Mac brought until dad got home.

"So how's my grandson doing?" he asked coming into my room.

"Grandson, how are you so sure that the baby's a boy?'

He shrugged and said "I don't know, just a guess."

"Well just as long as you're not in on the pool between Mac and Wallace."

He looked at me and looked guilty.

"Dad you're not in on it too?"

"Never! Do you really think I'd bet on my own grandchild?" he defended

"You bet on me on my first day of kindergarten so yeah I think you would."

He let out a long sigh of defeat. "Any ways who's coming with you to your ultrasound?"

"I was thinking of bringing you, Mac and Wallace but now that I think about I'll go alone." I replied.

"Honey why?" he asked.

"Well I figured that if I go alone you and those other 2 people I like to call friends can sit together and anticipate the results." I replied.

"There's going to be more than two." He mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing." He said quickly walking out of my room and shutting the door.

"Dad!" I shouted. "Who else is in on it?"

No answer.

"Dad!" I yelled out again, but all I heard was a laugh coming from the hall. 'Great!' I thought to myself. 'Just great!'

So that's the end of chapter 5…It's now 5:30 pm, I decided that sleep was necessary so I went to bed mid-way through the chapter and picked back up when I got home from being out. The next chapter will be up Monday night or Tuesday morning seeing as I have class all day tomorrow. Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know that this chapter is later than I said it would be but I've slept most of my day a way. So here goes chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it!

Red Satin

Chapter 6

Month 5…where am I now? At the doctors office sitting and waiting to find out if my baby is a boy or a girl. So far I have gained 3 more pounds making the total 12 pounds.

"Okay Veronica now that you're 5 months the baby can now hear everything and he/she can cover the ears or even jump or move to the noise level. The baby is now approximately 10.5 ounces and is about 6.5 inches long from head to heel. He/she can now swallow and his/her digestive system is developing. Now that you're five months I want you to make sure you're getting enough iron and that you start looking for child birthing classes. Now these classes aren't mandatory but I do recommend them for a girl your age, they really help when the time comes. Also I recommend sleeping with an extra pillow between your legs for better comfort and less back pain in the day. You might start snoring now and heart burn, indigestion and leg cramps are completely normal at this stage just do the exercises recommended in these pamphlets and it will get better." She said handing me some readings. "Okay now are you ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes definitely!" I replied in haste. I lifted my shirt and felt her squirt the gel on my belly.

She moved around the transducer around and said "The heart beat is still very strong, and the features are really coming through…" she moved the transducer around until you could see the baby's legs. "Alright, let's hope this baby cooperates."

we both looked closely at the screen. I tried to see if I was able to tell, but I was no doctor.

"I see her."

"Wait did you say her?" I interrupted.

"Yes I did…" she chuckled. "Congratulations Veronica you're having a little girl."

I started to tear up. 'I guess Wallace is going to be getting a lot of money' I thought.

"Alright I'll be back with the pictures and then you're free to go." She said cleaning me off.

When she came back I gave her a hug goodbye and set up my next appointment. Soon I was in the car on my way home to see the reaction of dad, Mac and Wallace and whoever else was in on the pool.

I arrived home and slowly opened the door to find Dad, Mac, Wallace, Alicia, Vinnie, Cliff, Inga, Lamb, Sacks, Weevil, Logan, Beaver, and Dick waiting to see the if they had won or not.

"So how did you're appointment go?" Dad asked.

"Yeah did you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Wallace asked.

"Well the baby is a…Ooh is that pie?" I stalled.

I heard a bunch of groans as I walked over to the pie.

"Come on V tell us!" Weevil complained.

"Yeah Ronnie…Some of us have got money to win!" Dick added.

"Oh you guys will wait! I love watching you guys squirm!" I replied sitting down at the table.

They stared at me for a few minutes and looked impatient.

"Geeze your stares are making me want to spill!" I exclaimed in mock excitement. "Do you guys really want to know?"

"Yes!" I heard them say in unison.

"Okay…well…There better be some pink paint because this baby's a girl." I exclaimed.

"Yes!" I hear Weevil, Wallace, Sacks and Beaver exclaim in unison while everyone else pulled out there money and paid them.

"Now if you will please get out of my house, I along with my daughter need rest." I said motioning to the door.

"Hold it! There's something else." Dad said.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"We decided that since we'd all be here we might as well throw you an impromptu baby shower." Dad explained. "Now get your butt on that couch!"

I stood up from my chair and made my way to the couch.

"How did you guys know what to get?"

"I had register for you."

The first gift was from Mac which was receiving blankets, bibs, and pacifiers. The second gift was from Beaver and Dick which was a bunch of baby clothes including, onesies, jumpsuits, socks, hats, and booties and also a baby swing. The third gift was from Alicia and Wallace which was a baby blanket, baby bottles, and a pink outfit for the baby.

"Umm Wallace, what if she turned out to be a boy?" I asked.

"You'd have one upset son!" Wallace exclaimed.

After a few laughs I went on to the fourth gift from Inga which was a baby monitor and breast pump.

"Dude what is that?" Dick asked in his usual confusion.

Beaver whispered into his ear explaining the contraption as we watched his face contort in horror.

"Ugh dude that is nasty! Boobs should never have to go through that! I'm sorry for you and your boobs Ronnie!" He said.

"Hey watch it!" Dad warned.

I quickly went on to the next gift from Weevil which was 3 packs of diapers and baby wipes. It was one of the simpler gifts but I knew that they would be necessary. I went to the next gift from Logan and saw an expensive looking car seat. Vinnie's gift included some more baby clothes and diapers and Cliff's gift was a baby bag filled with baby wipes, diapers, and bottles.

"Thanks guys!" I said happily. I now had mostly everything I needed.

"Hold on the last few gifts are in your room." Dad said.

I got up slowly and followed dad, Sacks, and Lamb into my room.

"Okay now close your eyes." Dad said.

"I wouldn't trust her Keith." Lamb replied clasping his hands over my eyes and leading me to the room. I could feel his breath against my neck, damn! Was he doing this on purpose!

"Okay open them up!" Dad exclaimed.

I opened my eyes to see that my furniture had been moved around and that a crib/change table combination with a mobile attached to it was added.

"Thanks!" I said tearing up.

"The mobile was yours from when you were a baby, and the bedding is from Sacks." Dad explained.

"And the crib?" He smiled slyly. "Dad, I said I was going to buy the crib!"

"I know, but I figured you'd want to save your money for other things."

"Thanks!" I said hugging him instantly. "So deputy…" I said to Lamb. "Where's your gift?"

He smirked and walked to my closet and pulled out my gift. "Here it is Mars."

I opened it and found a stroller…a pretty tricked out stroller.

"Thanks deputy! Didn't think you'd get something useful." I joked.

"Well if that kid is anything like you she'll need as much protection as possible."

I heard several groans of agreement. For once he was right, if she is anything like me I'd have to keep many eyes on her.

After everyone had left, dad and I cleaned up and took a break on the couch.

"You a little upset that you're getting a granddaughter instead of grandson?"

"Actually more scared, Lamb was surprisingly right when he said that she'll need a lot of protection if she turns out like you."

I rolled my eyes "Let's just hope she gets the Kane genes…"

"I don't know us Marses are pretty tough genealogy wise, I wouldn't be surprised if she came out with a magnifying glass." He laughed

"You're probably right; if she's anything like me she'll come out in a trench coat and magnifying glass." I said with a yawn. "I'm going to bed, this day has wiped me out!" I said getting up.

"Hold it! You've still got one more gift from me." He said running to his room.

"Yay presents! This better be a pony, 'cause if this kid is anything like me she'll want a pony!"

He walked back out with a bag in his hand. I opened it and found a teddy bear and a baby blanket.

"That's your baby blanket and I figured that it'd be okay if her grandpa gave her, her first teddy bear." He explained.

"Thanks dad!" I said tearing up again for the third time today.

"No problem honey." He said giving me a hug. "Does this mean I'm forgiven for taking part in the pool?"

"Hey it got me all this stuff for the baby, you're more than forgiven!" I replied. It was true; I couldn't get mad for the pool because it had given me so many necessary things for the baby. "So how come I didn't see the crib at all?" I asked.

"It's been hiding in Alicia's garage." He replied.

"Ahh sneaky, and how long have you been planning the room make over?"

"Well seeing as so many people were in on this pool, I decided that since you had your appointment Lamb, Logan, Sacks and I could rearrange the furniture to fit the crib in."

"Nice, all under my nose…" I said.

"That's why I'm a private detective, I'm sly…" he joked.

I laughed and yawned again. "Okay now I'm really getting to bed, don't want another bed rest situation." I said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah, well goodnight honey!" he said giving me a hug.

"Goodnight pops."

* * *

School time again; after getting ready and eating breakfast, I was in my car on my way to Neptune high. The whispers and stares had started to die down a bit; I guess a pregnant girl wasn't as interesting anymore.

"Hey Veronica, how's your illegitimate child?" I heard Madison say.

"The same as your breast implants Madison." I replied.

"Well at least me and my breast implants are going to graduate high school." She sniped.

"Sorry to burst that little dream of yours Madison but I'm graduating too." I snapped back.

"Hmm that's funny, I didn't know that they allowed pregnant sluts to graduate." She said angrily.

"Well I guess that means you won't be going." I replied.

"I'm not pregnant!" she snapped reaching down to her belly.

"Could have fooled me!" I said walking away. Yeah this baby was definitely a lot like me, every time Madison spoke she kicked up a storm as if she wanted to get out to kick her ass.

"How's Ronnie the mommy?" Dick asked with Beaver by his side.

"Oh you know, growing a small human being does wonders for the…" I said noticing his eyes go from my face to my pregnancy boobs. "Dick! Eyes up here!" I snapped.

"Sorry Ronnie, it's just that your jugs are ginormous now and it's kinda makin' it hard for me to focus on your face." He replied.

"Come here for a second…" I said seeing him bend down to my eye level.

With in a second my hand had come into contact with the back of his head.

"Damn Veronica, that fucking hurt! Those Prego hormones made you like super strong or something!"

"Hey watch the language!" I warned. "She can hear you and I prefer that her first words aren't all swear words."

"Dude that's awesome!" he exclaimed kneeling down to my belly. "Hey baby Mars, this is your uncle Dick, I'll be here to protect you from your crazy mom!" he said into my belly.

The baby kicked furiously. "Woah!" I said holding my belly. "She definitely doesn't like your voice!" This baby was definitely like me, she wasn't a fan of the 09er's.

* * *

"So how's little Mac doing?" Mac asked at lunch.

"Aww Mac you're not little and why are you talking in 3rd person?"

"Not me, I figured it's time to give her a name other than tyke or fetus. And you totally agreed with naming her after me."

"I didn't agree! All I said was that I'd leave it in mind." I replied.

"Well you need to think up of names…" she said.

"I know but I've got 4 months to worry about that, besides I've got other things to worry about, like prom, graduation and more recent the Aaron Echolls trial."

"When is the trial?" she asked.

"In June. After prom, but before finals and graduation." I replied.

"Well I hope everything goes well." She said.

"Me too, I just want him to pay for what he's done to Lilly, he killed a 17 year old because of tapes. He's psychotic."

"Do you think his defense will say anything about the baby?" she asked.

"I'm sure of it. When we were going over my testimony Cliff even said to watch out because they might claim that Aaron has a chance of being the father."

"That's disgusting!" She exclaimed.

"I know. But the facts wouldn't add up, I'd be 7 months pregnant at the trial date, which means I would have had to sleep with him while he was in jail. Actually it means that I'd have had to sleep with him period." I explained.

"It's horrifying that people could use an innocent child in trying to acquit a murderer."

"Believe me I know." I said putting a hand to my stomach.

Even with the baby I knew that I had to make sure that Aaron Echolls paid for what he did. He murdered my best friend, he almost killed dad and me, not to mention he destroyed the Kane family and he beat Logan senseless. This man shouldn't ever be allowed on the streets, and I would make sure of it.

So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. My written copy had so much junk in it that when it came to typing up the final copy I had to nix out a lot of useless stuff. Next chapter will be up by Wednesday night or Thursday…when ever I don't feel exhausted from the finals that are coming up. I only have four days of classes and then I off on summer break, which means I'll have time to finish writing the sequel and posting up this story. Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey! So this next chapter is about a week before the alterna-prom, so I'm going to cover Gia's case because I feel like there's been an absences of Veronica's crime fighting…it's not going to be in great detail but I'll add some type of quotes from the episodes. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I'm having the best time writing and reading the reviews!

Red Satin

Chapter 7

There was only a week left before the alterna-prom and I have a shit ton to do. First I have to help Gia with her stalker, then I have my 2nd doctors' appointment this month, and I still have to find a 'prom' dress that could fit me. These were all the things I had to do this week, for the month there was more.

Gias stalker case was fairly easy; I could handle it with out over-tiring myself in the process. My dress was being hunted for tomorrow and then my doctors appointment was the day before the alterna-prom.

"So have you named her yet?" Gia asked.

"Not yet, I'm hoping that once I see her I'll know her name." I replied.

We were sitting at the Hut waiting for Leo to arrive, apparently he was stalking Gia.

"Oh look, here he comes." I said. "You go hide." I instructed her.

She nodded and got up and ran to a far table. I saw Leos eyes pop; he definitely wasn't expecting to see his ex-girlfriend 6 and a half months pregnant.

"Veronica hi!" He said with shock in his voice.

"Hey Leo." I replied.

"I definitely wasn't expecting that." he said looking at my belly.

"Not many people do. So how've you been?" I asked.

"I've been good." He answered. "How about you?"

"Pretty good, the trial is coming up so I'm a little nervous."

"You nervous, please." He smiled. "Let's sit down, I'll buy you a cup of coffee." he offered.

"Thanks but I'm barred from any caffeine, I'll just have water. Plus I get a pretty sweet discount; I'll pay for your coffee."

"Sounds good. So who's the father?" He asked.

"Getting right to it huh?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." He apologized.

"No it's fine, I get asked enough." I replied. "Duncan Kane, he's the father."

"I'm sorry Veronica." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine." I said.

"Does this mean you've got no boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, not many guys seem to want a girlfriend who's pregnant and in high school. How about you do you have a girlfriend?"

"Can't say that I do." He smirked. "You left me pretty damaged Veronica."

"Please, I think that those pick-up lines are what damaged you." I laughed.

"I don't know, I thought they were pretty good."

"So is that why you've been stalking Gia?" I said.

"Hello." Gia snapped as she walked towards us.

He sighed and looked down. "I haven't been following you."

"Really, then why have I seen your car following me?" She asked.

"Mr. Goodman hired my security firm to keep tabs on you and the rest of your family. Since his spot in office he thought it would be a better way to keep you safe." He explained. "So is this why you asked to see me Veronica?"

I shrugged. "I'm sorry, but it was really great seeing you again."

"It was nice seeing you too. I hope that everything goes well with you and the baby." He said getting up.

"Well now you can rest easy." I said to Gia.

"Yeah, Thanks Veronica." She replied.

* * *

The Next Day

"You going shopping for your dress today?" Dad asked.

"Mmmhmm, let's just hope I find a muumuu or tent that's pretty enough for the 09er's." I joked.

"Honey you're not going to need a tent or a muumuu." He assured me.

"Have you seen this baby? I'm wider than I am tall."

"No you're not; you can still fit through doors and drive your car…"

"Ehhh give it a few weeks and we'll see." I replied.

"Have fun honey." He said as I left the house.

After 2 hours of shopping I still couldn't find a dress. I tried on plus sized dresses, and maternity dresses and I still couldn't find one. I had been to almost every store in the mall and all of them were worthless. My last hope was a small maternity store in the corner of the mall.

"How may I help you?" The overly cheerful sales lady asked.

"I'm looking for a dress?" I replied.

"What's the occasion? We have many different styles so I'll need to know so I can find the right one." she explained.

"Umm I'm looking for a prom dress." I replied.

"Oh, okay." She said sounding surprised. "Let's start looking."

She headed to a rack of long dresses and grabbed a bunch and sent me to the fitting rooms.

The first two dresses made me look like I was hiding a watermelon underneath it. The 2nd two were so low that dad would have a heart attack if I wore them out. And the last dress was too small.

"How's everything going in there?" The sales lady asked. "Did you find one you like?"

"I'm sorry." I replied. "They're just not fitting right."

"That's fine, I'll take the no's and find you a few more to try on." She replied.

I opened the door and handed her all the dresses. She looked a little shocked that all the dresses were no's but took them and turned to leave.

5 minutes later she was back and handed me one dress.

"This is the last one I could find." She informed me. "Hope it works out."

'Dear god I hope it works out!' I thought. I have been in shopping hell for 2 and a half hours, if this dress didn't fit I would go to the alterna-prom in sweats!

I got undressed again and started to put the dress on. 'No zipper, that's a plus.' I thought. I was also glad that the dress was black, that way it could conceal my bump. Also it was looser in the waist so that it wouldn't feel like I had put saran wrap on my stomach.

"How does it fit?" The sales lady asked through the door.

"It's great." I replied. Now for the price; I checked the tag, $150. 'Damn! I thought. 'Well at least Gias stalker case had paid well.'

I got back into my clothes and put the dress back on the hanger then walked out of the fitting rooms.

"So are you taking this one?" the sales lady asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"Okay well I'll go take this to the register." she exclaimed taking the dress from my hand.

'Some one's definitely on commission.' I thought as I followed her to the register.

After shelling out nearly $200 on the dress, I was glad to be on my way home. This alterna-prom better be worth it if I spent almost 3 hours of my life in fitting rooms.

"So honey how did the dress shopping go?" Dad asked when I got home.

"Torturous. If I have to spend anymore time at the mall I'll scream." I replied.

"Hey at least you found a dress." He said.

"Yeah, 3 hours later. Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go see Terrence Cook in the hospital." He answered.

"Don't go all fan boys on him, please it'll be an embarrassment to me and my unborn child." I teased.

"Very funny, and anyway you're a Mars, you shouldn't be getting embarrassed."

"Yes, how could I forget? The Marses are immune to shame."

He shook his head in mock despair. "Well I'll be back with dinner." He said going to the door. "Oh and please don't do anything dangerous."

"Please, I've just spent 3 hours in shopping hell. I so deserve to take a nap."

"Okay. Bye honey!" He said going out the door.

* * *

There was now 2 days until the alterna-prom, Gia had comeback to me with some unsettling news. She had received a creepy video of herself. Now we were sitting in my room watching the video she had from a team mom who had been taping in the stalkers direction.

"Wait a second." I said stopping the video. "That guy with the camera's wearing a Neptune letterman jacket." I explained.

"Oh my gosh! That means he goes to school with us!" she exclaimed.

I rewound the tape a few times to try and find other clues.

"Okay Gia watch!" I said playing the tape. "When he's here there's a red pickup truck in the lot and now…when he's gone the truck's gone." I said still rewinding and replaying the tape. "That means your stalker drives a red pickup truck and goes to Neptune high school."

"How are we going to find him?" She asked.

"Tomorrow before my doctors appointment I'll go and check the school parking lot records and find this guy." I replied.

"Thanks Veronica!" She sighed in relief.

So I had just spent 2 hours in the parking lot for nothing! Not only could I not find the red pickup but Gia wasn't speaking to me because my dad told the truth to a news reporter. Now I was sitting in room number 3 waiting for Dr. Farrell to come in with the test results for the baby. Because of Duncan's epilepsy I was told that it would be important to check if the baby had any signs of it.

"Veronica, are you ready to find out your test results?" Dr. Farrell said as she walked in to the room.

I nodded and waited for her to tell me the results.

"Okay, after a few tests I'm happy to say that your baby is not a carrier for epilepsy. We also checked for other diseases that are primarily found in babies and your baby's results came up negative."I sighed in relief. I was so afraid that she would be positive for epilepsy.

"Now that the stressful part is over we can get started with the heart."

I sat back and lifted my shirt and she placed the doppler around on my belly.

"Well your daughters' heartbeat is sounding very strong, from what I can tell, it's 165bpm. Also your baby is now starting to shift positions so that when she is born she won't be born breech." She explained.

"That's why I've been feeling kicks to the ribs." I laughed.

"Exactly," She agreed. "Everything is looking really good Veronica. I have to say that many girls your age don't take good care of themselves or their babies, most of them drink, smoke or skip appointments. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Have you looked into any birthing classes?"

"I've been looking around, are they necessary?"

"The classes are not required, but I have been told that they are very helpful when the time comes."

"I'll definitely get myself signed up for one then." I replied. "Doctor, I've been looking into exclusively breast feeding, is that a good idea?"

"It's a great idea, as your research may have shown, exclusively breastfeeding has been known to prevent food allergies as well as childhood illness."

After the appointment was finished I set up my next appointment and drove off to work. Now that I was farther along work had gotten lighter. My shifts were much shorter, most likely because people didn't enjoy the risk of a pregnant girl going into pre-mature labor while being served their coffees and cakes. And now that Jackie was working I didn't have to come in as much. I was still working enough to make $200 every other week but I had enough time off to work on cases, study and rest. I was glad that I still had a job; I needed as much money as I could. Not only did I have the baby to think about but college was right up there too.

* * *

Ahhh prom day…actually alterna-prom day; while 09er girls had gotten excused from classes to get their hair and nails done I was in the journalism trying to gain the balls to talk to Gia who was typing away furiously on her keyboard. 'I guess the lunch lady body builder story was a good idea.' I thought.

"Listen Gia, I'm on my way out. Do you want me to wait for you or are you okay on your own?" I said as I stood right next to her.

"I'm not talking to you!" She snapped.

'Fine!' I thought. "Don't forget to lock up when you're done." I reminded her as I walked out of the room. I was in the hallway and passed by Lucky. "Bye Lucky." I said to him.

"See ya Veronica." He replied.

I walked out to the parking lot and out to my car when I saw the red pickup; it was Lucky! He was the stalker…and now he was alone in a big school building with Gia, his victim! I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed dad.

"Hello." I heard him say.

"Dad, I know you told me to stay away from the stalking case but it followed me!" I said through the phone.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The stalker is here! He's the janitor Lucky, and now he's inside the school alone with Gia."

"Honey I want you to stay right where you are! I'll be there in 10 minutes." he warned.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." I replied hanging up.

As soon as I had hung up the phone I walked right back into the school to find Gia. What did you guys think?! Everyone and their dog know that I don't take direction well. I wandered back through the halls to find the journalism room empty. Crap! Where was Gia! I walked out of the room and saw a sliver of light coming from the janitors' closet. I walked closer and heard Lucky engulfing Gia in his tales of Iraq. I waved my arms trying to get Gias attention but she was oblivious to me. After a few more times of tries I caught her attention.

"Ugh what do you want?" she whined.

"It's Lucky!" I whispered to her. "He has the red pickup!"

I heard her gasp in fear.

"Listen Lucky we have to get going." I told him as we inched our way to the door.

"Why are you guys leaving so soon?" He asked.

"We've got the alterna-prom." I replied.

"Well you guys are going to miss the best part." He said pulling out a knife.

We both jumped back in to the hall. Lucky followed us out and started walking towards us. I couldn't let him hurt us, Gia was a friend and I had dad and the baby to think about.

"I'm sorry lucky but we really need to go." I repeated.

All of a sudden dad jumped out and tackled him to the ground. Gia and I jumped in shock.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were?!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry I had to find Gia and tell her!" I apologized.

"Go and take Gia with you!" He instructed.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, the sheriffs department's one their way." He replied.

I nodded and hesitantly walked out of school with Gia by my side.

"Thanks for saving me." Gia exclaimed when we were out in the parking lot.

"It's no big deal Gia." I replied

"Yes it is! Not only was I being a big bitch to you when you were trying to help, but I put a 6 and a half month pregnant woman in danger. You could've put the baby in danger." She said.

"She's fine." I assured her patting my belly. "She's just like her mom, you don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" She asked once more.

"Yes. She's kicking up a storm telling me she's fine." I reassured.

She sighed in relief. "Are you going to be at the alterna-prom tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just have to get ready. Are you going?"

"Yep, I'll see you then. Bye Veronica." She said getting into her car.

I waved to her and sat in my car. I checked it was 7pm, thankfully I had one hour to get ready, not that I really needed it but it meant that I could take my time.

After a quick shower, I dried my hair and put my hair into a low ponytail and did my make up. I put on my dress and jewelry and grabbed my clutch and keys and drove over to the Neptune Grand.

When I arrived I found Mac looking uncomfortable with an excited looking Butters. We along with other kids squeezed into the elevator.

"Wait one more!" I heard Dick say.

"Hey Ronnie want a drink from my hog?" He asked.

"Sorry still pregnant here." I replied.

"Oh come one, one drink wont hurt!" He said.

"Tempting but I'll take a rain check." I said declining his ridiculous offer.

I saw everyone roll their eyes at Dick asking a pregnant girl to drink alcohol. Especially Mac and Butters.

"Mac you look really nice!" I said.

"Save it, I'm still planning on how to kill you and make it look like an accident." She quipped.

I fake gasped and said "And ruin your chances of being auntie Mac? Trust me you love this kid to much to risk killing me and her."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Butters was a nice guy but I didn't seriously think that he would actually ask Mac.

"God this is the longest elevator ride ever!" Madison complained.

"Not as long as the space elevator." Butters chimed in.

We all turned to look at him.

"It's and elevator that goes up to space, they're building it right now. That would be the longest elevator ride"

"This one's still longer." Mac sighed.

Finally the elevator dinged and we were all freed.

"Finally!" Madison and Mac declared in unison.

We walked out of the elevator and made our way to the pent house. I saw Butters follow Mac around.

"Let's Dance." He said starting to do a dance. Mac rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Mac just had dinner on a pirate ship." I exclaimed to Logan who was standing and watching his party.

I walked over to find Dick trying to manipulate Madison to sleep with him for 'old time's' sake.

"Leave her alone Dick." I said "We don't want to her call the law, 'cause I hear the law really comes down hard…have you heard that?" I said teasing her about her escapades with Lamb. I was upset with him at first but then figured that he was an ass and he wasn't my boyfriend so it didn't matter.

"So I guess you're here alone since your baby daddy like ran away or whatever." She said talking about Duncan.

"You mean took it on the lamb? 'Cause I cant imagine what that's like, you? Being on the lamb, I'd think you'd just want to close your eyes and pray for it all to end. You'd have the cops crawling all over you right?" I said continuing to tease her. "What do you think Madison?"

"There's Gia!" She said escaping as quickly as possible.

"What does Madison care about Gia Ronnie?" Dick asked. "So what do you think the odds of you and me hooking up by the end of the night are?"

"I happen to have them right here!" I said pulling out an imaginary card from the top of my dress. I could see his eyes trying to catch a quick glimpse of my pregnancy boobs. "They are a googolplex to one."

"Right on!" he said cheerfully. "I'll send over a bartender and check back in with you later." He said going on to try and pick up Shelly.

I looked over to see Gia about to take a sip of the drink Madison gave her.

"I wouldn't drink that, trust me!" I warned her.

"Hey thanks for rescuing me back at school." She said thanking me again. "That was cool. And I'm sorry for what I said about your dad."

"He's been called worse." I said looking up to see Wallace and Jackie making out against the wall. "I thought I told you to get a room!" I yelled to them as I walked away from Gia.

"Already got a room!" Wallace replied. "So Mars, I'm going to need you to represent the lower middle class at the Neptune alterna-prom."

"You can't just leave me here!" I said. "I'm pregnant, you guys know that leaving a pregnant woman alone at a boozed up alterna-prom sends you right to hell?!"

"We'd stay but I just can't control myself!" Jackie laughed.

"It's the tux!" Wallace exclaimed "I'm telling you!" He said as they made their way to the door.

Now I was left all alone. My feet were starting to kill me, I knew that I should've worn flats tonight; the weight of the baby on my feet in heels was horrible. I ran into Logan as I made my way to the counter. He saw me trying to sit and helped me up.

"Alone again!" He said as I sat up on the counter.

"Naturally…." I quipped.

"I uhhh…I know the feeling." He replied.

"You? Host of the greatest replacement prom ever!" I joked. "I'm sure you could have your pick of the bimbos." I continued listening to the music. "I really like this song." I said closing my eyes a little.

"You know, I'm surprised Veronica." He began. "As a keen observer of the human condition I thought you saw through people better than that."

I looked at him a little confused.

"Bimbos…that's not me anymore."

I laughed a little and said "So what are you like now?"

"You know…tortured." He laughed. "Ever since I had my heart broken…"

"Hannah really did a number on you…huh?"

"Come on you know I'm not talking about Hannah…" He admitted.

I looked up at him. His eyes looked sincere as he started to open his mouth.

"I thought our love story was epic, you know, you and me." He started to say.

"Epic how?" I asked.

"Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined bloodshed. Epic. But summer's almost here and we won't see each other at all. And then you leave town... and then it's over."

"Logan…" I began.

"I'm sorry about last summer. You know, if I could do it over…" He said apologizing and scooting closer to me.

"Come on. Ruined lives? Bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?" I asked. "Besides if we would have never broken up I probably wouldn't be having her…" I said putting a hand to my belly.

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy." He replied. "I'm glad you're happy about the baby." He continued scooting closer to me and began leaning in to kiss me.

I felt him come closer and I could feel his breath when all of a sudden the baby kicked. She was telling me to stop.

"I have to go!" I said immediately getting of the counter "I have to go." I repeated and headed towards the door. I couldn't deal with this right now.

* * *

Soon I was back home and I got ready for bed. After washing of my makeup and putting my pajamas on I tried falling asleep. Unfortunately my brain wouldn't let me. I really loved Logan, sure he was an ass sometimes but he was nice when he wanted to be and funny and he always looked out for me. Then there was Lamb, he was a jerk, he ridiculed me and my father, not to mention he was screwing the spawn of Satan aka Madison Sinclair. But ever since he'd found me crying in my car I was beginning to see my friend who had disappeared 2 years ago. Then I thought about Duncan, my first love, the father of my child. I was carrying our child, our daughter. Did he ever think of me? Would he ever find out about his new daughter? All these thoughts were running through my mind. It took me 2 hours to fall asleep but when I woke up the next day I knew what I had to do.

I drove to the Neptune Grand and made my way up to his penthouse. I knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door.

"Logan look, what you said last night really made me think…" I began.

"Veronica…I can't remember half the things I said last night…" He started.

"I don't think I can ever forget about you, and I don't want you to disappear out of my life as soon as we graduate…" I continued.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Teen Getaway…." I heard Kendall say. "Hold on Miss. Pregnant Teen Getaway…" She said walking behind Logan.

I was shocked. I shook my head at Logan, how could he do tell me that our love was 'epic' and then turn around and screw that con-artist whore!

"I have to go!" I said choking on a sob and walking towards the elevator.

"Veronica wait!" Logan called out after me.

"Stop!" I said coldly. I waited for the elevator to come. When it opened I was in full tears watching him standing and looking at me.

After I was in my car and I had calmed down, I got a call from dad.

"Hello." I spoke trying to conceal that I had been crying.

"Hi honey. Can you please stop by and grab a few files from the station?" He asked.

"Ummm sure. Does Lamb know or am I going to have to fake labor and have an accomplice snag them?" I asked.

"Lamb knows; just bring them by the office alright?"

"Sure, see you soon." I replied. "Bye."

"Bye honey."

I drove to the station and parked by the doors. I stopped and checked myself in the mirror; my eyes looked a little red like I hadn't slept, but I could blame it on the alterna-prom.

"Hey Inga!" I said when I walked in to the station. "I'm here to pick up some files for my dad."

"The sheriff is reading them right now, you can go right back." She replied.

"Thanks Inga." I said walking back to his office. "Hey Lamb, you got those files?" I asked.

"I'm almost done with them." He said. "Have a seat."

I sat down and waited for him to finish when I saw one of the bus crash files that I needed. I HAD to get that file!

"Ahhh!" I groaned clutching my ribs. I coughed a few times and closed my eyes in pain.

"Veronica are you okay?!" he asked in panic.

I winced in pain and said "Baby…Lungs…Can't breath!"

"What can I do? Do you need me to get you something? Should I get you a glass of water?" he offered still in panic.

I nodded furiously and watched him run out of the room. As soon as he was gone I got up and grabbed the file off his desk and stuffed it into my bag. I heard footsteps and quickly got back into my position.

"Here's the water." He said handing me a glass of water. "Are you doing better?"

I took a long sip of water and pretended to catch my breath. "Yeah…a little…"

"So what happened?" He asked.

After I pretended to catch my breath a little I said "The baby's feet are closer to the ribs now….so when she kicks I get it in the ribs and occasionally the lungs."

"Oh well as long as you're not going into labor…" He sighed in relief.

"I've got three months deputy. Besides, if I ever went into labor I'd make sure it'd be near a hospital." I replied.

"Yeah well just to let you know I have been trained to handle these types of emergency situations." He informed me.

"Barely, I'd probably trust Back-Up to deliver my baby then you…" I quipped. "So are you finished with those files yet?"

"Yeah take 'em." He said gathering all of them up and handing them to me.

"Thanks Lamb. I'll be goin' now." I said as I got up.

"Drive safely!" He warned. "Especially now that the baby likes to kick you in the lungs."

"Look at you all worried about my well being, it almost warms my heart!"

"You have a heart…hmm now that's something I didn't know."

"Bye." I said walking out of his office.

Wow even if I was 6 and a half months pregnant I still managed to outsmart him and scheme my way into the case files.

All done! Hope you guys enjoyed those great Logan/Veronica prom moments. You guys have no idea how many times I had to repeat those parts to get the word right. I took a little liberty with the epic moment because I thought it would be good to add something in about the baby. So the next chapter might be up soon…I have been procrastinating on my humongous final project that's due next week Monday so this weekend goes to buckling down and actually starting it, so if it's late please bear with me. I'm a college student at the end of her spring semester; also I'm a major procrastinator so please understand. Read, Review, and Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! Well I can say this chapter is going to be the last for a little while…until about May 10th. I am finishing up my semester and I just need time to finish up my final projects and papers and study for exams…much like Veronica is in this chapter except the only big deal in my life is figuring out how to b.s. a final project that takes 3 weeks to do to a project that is finished in 4 days….Hope you enjoy this chapter, I took a few liberties with the scenes used so that the chapter and situations could make sense.

Red Satin

Chapter 8

Now that alterna-prom madness was through it was time to get back to reality; that meant study time. I had to ace all of my final exams to get the Kane scholarship; it was the only way I could afford to go to Stanford.

"These are for you." I heard Gia say as she plopped down a pink box of delicious looking cupcakes. "They're for saving my life."

"Thanking a pregnant woman with food, nice. What do I have to do for a pie?"

She looked at me confused.

"I was joking. These look great." I said getting back to my studying.

"Listen if you're still mad at what happened between our dads…" She began.

"Gia it's not that. I just really need to study." I replied.

"Oh well you know we can study for the health exam together? It'll be fun; I'll even bring a pie."

"Pie, well me and the baby really like the sound of that. When do you want to get together?"

"How about tonight?" She asked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you…" I began but I was soon interrupted by the sound of gunshots and screams.

Gia and I ducked behind the table and saw Lucky standing on top of a table with a gun. I gasped in shock while Gia whimpered. Lucky was yelling out nonsense about how he had to clean up after our shit while he waved his gun around.

"Now where's my precious girl?" he yelled out. "G-G-G-Gia!"

Gia had whimpered again. That was when he saw me and her sitting on the ground. He sauntered towards us and started to point his gun at us.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the bitch and her bastard!" He yelled at me. "Do you know what your little wolf cry cost me? Well do you?!"

I could feel the baby kicking in fear. She knew that mommy was scared and she was too.

"Well thanks to you I no longer have a job!" He yelled out.

I saw Wallace starting to creep up on him. I gasped in fear, Lucky felt my stare and turned around to be tackled by Wallace. One shot rang through the air.

"Wallace no!" I cried out.

There was a laugh coming from Lucky; I saw Wallace on the ground clutching his stomach. He moved his hands only to see that there was no blood, the gun had been a fake. I sighed in relief; there was no way I was losing Wallace.

That's when another shot rang out. This time it was a real bullet and it had hit Lucky right in the chest. His body went limp and fell to the ground. I looked to see where the shot came from and saw patrol cars and deputies walking around the quad.

"Mars are you okay?" I heard Lamb ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little spooked." I explained.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He ordered.

"Lamb, I'm fine! The bullets were fakes." I explained. "See no harm done."

"Please don't argue Mars, what just happened could cause shock and hurt the baby." He warned.

"You're right. Let's go." I replied grabbing my bag and my cupcakes.

We walked to his patrol car and drove over to the hospital. After waiting a couple of minutes for an OB/GYN in the ER I was called and settled into an examination booth.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at Lamb who had followed me into the booth. "You could've just waited in the waiting area."

"I want to make sure you and the baby are fine. And I want to be sure I hear what the doctor says so you can follow his directions." He replied.

"Okay let's check that baby out." The doctor said walking into the booth.

I lifted my shirt and waited for the doctor to continue. He moved the doppler around. I waited nervously as he moved it around. 'Why wasn't she making any noise?' I thought. Lamb could tell I was worried and reached for my hand and held on tight. Tears were starting to form in my eyes; I couldn't lose her, it would be too hard!

Then I heard a beat. I sighed in relief, my baby was fine.

"Okay well your baby's heart beat is still strong but it is a little faster than normal, after what happened she's probably feeling the stress you are. Remember everything that you feel the baby will react to. I suggest that you take it easy for the next couple of days to help you and the baby stay relaxed." He informed me. "And daddy, make sure that you watch out for your girlfriend and baby."

"He's not the father." I said quickly. "And we are not together!"

"Oh well I apologize for the misunderstanding." He said wiping off my belly.

After I was cleaned up I pulled my shirt back down and got up to leave.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Lamb asked.

"Why sheriff, are you asking me out?" I asked in a girly voice. "You're making me swoon." I said fanning my face.

"Very funny, I just wanted to make sure you were going to follow the doctors' orders and take it easy."

"Well I was supposed to go bar hopping with Mac but I guess that'll have to be reconsidered." I joked.

I looked at Lamb and saw that he didn't think it was too funny.

"Kidding! I was supposed to go to Gias and study for the health final but I'll call and reschedule."

"Okay." He replied looking at me.

"What?"

"Well aren't you going to call her up?" He said looking at me intensely.

"Ugh, Fine!" I said pulling out my phone and dialing Gia.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Gia, it's Veronica."

"Hey Veronica, how's the baby? Is she doing fine? Everyone at school was worried sick!"

'Everyone?' I thought, I doubt that everyone cares about what happens with me or my baby. "She's fine, just a little spooked." I replied

"Well I'll pass the news along to the others."

"Great! Gia listen, do you think that we can reschedule our study session? The doctor wants me to take it easy for a couple of days just in case."

"Of course that's fine! How does Thursday night sound?" she said.

"Yeah that sounds great. Thanks for understanding." I replied.

"Please, it's no problem. I'll see you Thursday, and I'll have a pie waiting for you too."

"Thanks Gia. Bye."

"Bye." She replied.

I hung up the phone and looked up at Lamb. "Happy?! If I fail this exam and lose the scholarship it'll all be on you!"

"You won't fail." He tried reassuring me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going, if I'm not home soon I'm guessing dad will have a coronary."

"Okay let's go." He said making his way to the doors.

"So what happened was crazy huh?" Lamb asked in the car trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, but I'm glad that Wallace didn't get hurt also I'm relieved that she's fine." I said putting a hand to my stomach.

"Yeah, so have you thought up of any names?" He asked.

"I don't really know yet, but I'm sure that I want to have Lilly as her middle name or something…" I replied.

He nodded. "You really miss her huh?"

"Yeah, everyday! It's hard not having her here you know…" I began. "Sometimes I start to wonder about how she would react to this…she would probably go completely nuts, Duncan, impregnating 2 girls in under a year." I continued starting to tear up. God these hormones were making me crazy.

He reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm really sorry Veronica." He said. "I know you miss her like crazy."

"Yeah…" I said softly. "Wait aren't we stopping by to get my car?" I asked noticing that we had driven past Neptune high.

"I'm not letting you drive home." He scoffed.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"The doc said to take it easy, I think you can handle one day with no car."

I shrugged a little. "Well I do have all my stuff, and I can have dad drop me off at school tomorrow."

"Hold it; you're not going to school tomorrow!" He ordered.

"Don't really have a choice…I've got exams to study for…"

"I'm sure that you're teachers will let you slide for a day or two."

"Fine." I sighed. "I'll take a day or two off if it'll get you off my back."

Soon we were at the complex. Lamb looked from the road to me and said "Make sure to take it easy okay?"

"Will do sheriff." I said saluting him.

"I'm serious, if I find that you've been doing anything to stress that little girl out…" He began.

"Don't worry." I interrupted. "Will a cupcake ease your mind a little?" I bribed.

"It might." He shrugged.

I opened the pink box and handed him a cupcake.

"You happy and at ease now?"

"Yeah a little; remember Mars, take it easy." He replied.

"You're not getting another cupcake so don't try your luck." I quipped.

He rolled his eyes and got out of the driver side and walked over to open my door. He picked up my bag and helped me out of the car and walked me to the door.

When we arrived at the door dad frantically opened the door.

"Veronica, you had me worried sick!" he exclaimed as I walked through the door with Lamb following behind. "Where were you? I called the school and they said you had left with the police."

"Take it easy dad; Lamb took me to the hospital to check if the baby was alright." I explained.

"Take it easy, take it easy?!" He exclaimed. "Honey you have no idea how hard it would be if I lost you." He said. "How's the baby?"

"She's fine." I replied.

"The Doctor told her to take it easy for a few days." Lamb told dad.

I walked over to my room with Lamb following me with my bag.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to take a nap in a little while." I replied.

"Okay well take it easy." He said once more.

"I will." I assured again.

He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Mars."

"Bye Lamb."

After he left I went out into the living room and saw dad sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Honey, are you staying home tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was threatened by Lamb to do so…" I replied.

"Good. So Lamb sure is getting back to his old self…" He said.

"Ehhh a little bit, there's still the incompetent, vain, camera whore sheriff there but I'm beginning to see that he didn't sell all of his soul."

Dad laughed and nodded. "Yes the camera whore will probably live on forever."

"Yeah." I laughed in return.

I got back up and made my way to the cupcake box to find one missing.

"Umm dad, what happened to my other cupcake?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"Please, there were three in the box when I last checked."

"Fine, you caught me; I just couldn't resist the chocolatey goodness."

"Well me and you're granddaughter would like our share so there better be 2 left when I wake up from my nap!" I warned.

* * *

The 2 days of rest really helped me, I felt relaxed and that meant the baby was too. Tonight I was going over to Gias to study for tomorrow's health exam and do some P.I. work and find incriminating evidence on Woody's computer.

"Veronica, Come on in!" Gia exclaimed when she opened the door.

"Hey Gia." I replied.

"Let's start studying! Oh I even brought the pie!"

"Thanks, you really didn't have to."

"Oh that's fine, I wanted to. Plus if the baby is fed then that means you won't get distracted." She said.

"True." I replied.

We walked to the dining room table and started studying. After about an hour and 3 trips to the bathroom, the complaining started.

"Ugh, I hate studying!" Gia whined.

"I have an idea…" I offered.

"Study break?" She said hopefully.

"No, actually the publishing company has practice tests on their website." I said pulling my laptop out.

She sighed in disappointment. "Oh, you're such a good student Veronica."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"Gia, the test can't be that hard."

"No I'm on MySpace; I used to have a thousand friends, and now I have like nine hundred something!" she whined.

"Gia, less social networking and more studying." I said guiding her back to studying. I pretended to turn on my laptop. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My laptop is dead and I left my charger at home. Do you have a computer I could use?" I lied.

She chuckled, "We have like 10. There's one in my dads office down the hall."

'Perfect' I thought. "That's great Gia, I'll be back." I answered.

I walked into the office and sat at the computer and typed in the password. I looked around the files and found some old emails that contained audio clips. I clicked on one and turned up the sound.

"What Woody did to us was wrong!" One voice say

"We have to come out with this." A second voice said.

I had heard enough and quickly emailed the clips to dad. I sent over a few other things as well.

"Veronica, what are you doing here?" I heard Woody's voice ask.

"Oh Mr. Goodman, my laptop died so I needed to use a computer to take a practice test." I replied quickly clicking out of the links and pulling up a search engine.

"Oh well, you better study hard. Wouldn't want you to be a single teen mother with out a diploma." He said creepily.

I smiled and gave a fake laugh. "I have to get going." I logged out and left the office. When I got to the table I packed up my stuff and said "Gia I have to go."

"Why, is something the matter?" She asked.

"No it's just that my dad is expecting me home soon." I replied, which was the truth. Dad would definitely need to see me after what I sent over.

"Leaving already Veronica?" I heard Woody ask.

"Yeah, thanks for having me over. And thanks for the pie, the baby really enjoyed it."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Gia asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you." I replied. "Bye."

"Bye." She said as she walked me to the door.

I got into my car and drove home as fast as I could. Dad will go crazy when he sees those emails.

Okay, this is the last chapter for the next few days. I hope you guys liked it. Please read, review and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I'm back! School is finally finished which means I can start posting up new chapters. This chapter is about the trial, the first draft that I have is written and had a lot more stuff but I decided to cut the junk because a- There's some Lamb Veronica goodness and B- I don't know the lawyer questions…I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be plenty more to come.

Red Satin

Chapter 9

Being on the stand sucks; not only am I being questioned relentlessly but I have people staring at me and my belly. So far Aarons defense has said that I offered to have sex with him in order for him to have the tapes, and instead of him punching me out and stuffing me in a freezer he…we went to the door of the house and both knocked to use the phone. I was hoping the jury wasn't buying this, there was evidence. Both the injuries me and dad had were proof enough that Aaron was a psychopath! Oh and he also told everyone in the room that I had Chlamydia. What a great way to tell your dad 'hey I had an STD!' I thought.

"Miss Mars, it says here that you are pregnant is that correct?" Aarons lawyer asked.

"Yes sir it is." I replied.

"And you are 8 and a half months pregnant is that correct?"

"No sir. I'll be 7 months along next week." I replied.

"Is there a chance that Mr. Echolls is the father of your child?" He asked.

"No sir. In order for Mr. Echolls to be the father I would have had to sleep with him." I answered.

"Do you know who the father is?" He asked.

"Yes sir I do." I answered.

"What is his name?"

"Duncan Kane. He was my boyfriend at the time."

"Duncan Kane was the sibling of Lilly Kane is that correct."

"Yes. It is." I replied.

"Are you getting any money from the Kanes to testify against Mr. Echolls? Did they promise to help pay for your child if you testified?" He asked.

"No sir. The Kanes are not aware of my pregnancy, they are not paying me for anything." I replied.

"How come they aren't aware of your pregnancy?"

"The Kanes and I haven't spoken since the disappearance of Duncan. It was before I found out that I was pregnant."

"No further questions your honor." The Lawyer finished.

Great now the jury probably thinks I'm some slut that got herself knocked up for money. I looked up and saw that dad looked worried. He just found out that his daughter had Chlamydia, of course he was worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked as we left the court room.

"I'm fine, the questions weren't that bad." I replied.

"No, I mean are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yes dad I'm fine." I replied.

I saw Lamb standing by the wall and staring at me. "We need to talk." He mouthed to me.

"Dad, I have to go use the bathroom." I told him.

"Okay. I'll see you at home." He said walking away.

I walked towards Lamb and followed him to another room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had the clap?" He asked.

"Because it's none of your business!" I replied.

"Well how'd you get it? Who gave it to you?" He asked.

"I don't know. I might have gotten it the night of Shelly Pomroy's party, when I was drugged and raped…do you remember? Oh wait you told me to go see the wizard right!" I replied angrily.

* * *

Lambs POV

"Well how'd you get it? Who gave it to you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I might have gotten it the night of Shelly Pomroy's party, when I was drugged and raped…do you remember? Oh wait you told me to go see the wizard right!" She replied.

'Fuck!' I thought. I remember when she had told me about that, she was sitting in the chair with her ripped white dress and her makeup smeared. She was terrified and crying and all I did was ridicule her. No wonder why she hates me!

"Fuck Mars, I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"Whatever!" She said her voice breaking. She looked at the ground but I could tell she was mad.

"No. I should've helped you and all I did was make a joke at your expense." I snapped. "I'm sorry Mars. I'm really, really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

She shook her head. "No I can't forgive you." She snapped. "I was terrified! I couldn't remember shit. All I remember is waking up in a bed that wasn't mine, in a ripped dress and no underwear on." She yelled. "And to top it off my car had been vandalized by your demon girl friend! I was fucking 16 years old, my best friend was murdered, my dad was being ridiculed and my mother had left me. I couldn't tell my dad that I lost my virginity to a random stranger, I was afraid he'd go on a rampage. So I thought I could go to the Sheriff and that he could help me."

"Veronica…" I interjected.

"But no all I was told was that I should go to the wizard and ask for some backbone! Do you know I felt after that? I felt lower than fucking dirt; the sheriff, the man who I had known for years before was making a joke out of my rape. Not even you would help me!" She continued yelling.

"Veronica." I repeated grabbing her face in my hands. "I'm sorry. If I could go back I would. I'd help you find the bastard and I would make him pay. I know that you can't forgive me but just know that I am truly deeply sorry." I said pulling her into a hug and letting her cry. "I'm so sorry Veronica."

* * *

Veronica POV

"I'm so sorry Veronica." He whispered into my hair. "Now I know why you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Wait what?" He asked.

"Well not as much as I did before. Don't get me wrong, I don't like you but this baby has changed a lot of thing, including my perspective on people. Since you've found I was pregnant I'm beginning to remember why my family was so close with you, before you became the Sheriff. I don't hate you; I'm just not fond of you." I explained.

"Wait did you call me Sheriff?" He teased.

"It figures that you'd only hear that." I chuckled.

"Veronica, I really am sorry you know," He said staring into my eyes. "About everything I've done."

"I know. It's just that I'm still hurting from what happened, it'll take a long time for me to heal from it all."

He nodded at me and pulled me into another hug. I felt the baby move and kick; she was probably upset about the noise level.

"Whoa, was that the baby?" He asked.

"Yeah." I chuckled putting a hand to my stomach. "She's probably upset about all the noise."

He laughed a little and put a hand to my stomach. He looked down and then looked back into my eyes and then I felt his lips on mine.

I couldn't believe it, he was kissing me. First we were fighting, then we were apologizing and now we were kissing. He was kissing me and I was kissing him back.

The kiss lasted a few seconds until I realized that this wasn't Logan, Duncan or Leo. This was Lamb, the guy who I had just said I didn't like. I pulled away instantly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's just that I have to be getting home, my dad's expecting me home soon." I replied. It wasn't a lie, dad was expecting me home. It also helped that it would kill any possible awkwardness of me pulling away.

"Okay well bye." I said turning away from him.

"Bye, be safe." He reminded me.

"I will. See you in a few days." I said as I walked out of the room.

When I got into my car I sat for a few minutes to take in what had just happened. Lamb and I kissed, after we had a yelling match but we still kissed. This was going to haunt me for the rest of my life!

* * *

Despite all of the chaos that had filled my life, I was still pregnant and I still had the baby to worry about. Today was my last day of birthing classes at the hospital. The classes had turned out to be very helpful and I had learned many things. Today was also my hospital tour. There were many things I didn't know about being pregnant and having kids before I found myself in this situation, the biggest thing was that there were many things to plan out in advance such as the hospital tour, birth plans, birthing classes, lactation classes, many things that I didn't think I would need to know my senior year of high school, but I was still learning about regardless of my age.

* * *

3 days later.

Today was the big day. Was Aaron Echolls going to rot in jail for the rest of his life? I sure hoped so. I wished that I could be there and see his face when he got his sentence but I had one more exam to pass before I could get the Kane Scholarship. After some last minute studying and last minutes of nostalgia with Wallace I went to class and sat at my desk. I felt my phone buzz and checked the screen.

'The verdict is in.' It was dad.

I read the text over and over again. I knew I had to be there and see and hear the verdict. I wouldn't mind going to Hearst next year even if it meant staying in Neptune. At least my daughter would be able to see her grandfather everyday and Mac and Wallace would be there too.

It was decided; I got out of my seat and left for my car. I had to know if they were sending that bastard to jail. I walked to my car and drove to the court house.

I arrived just in time to hear the verdict.

"We the jury find the defendant Aaron Echolls, not guilty on all counts." The foreman said.

I couldn't breath; he was getting away with it! I wanted Lilly to have justice and he was walking away a free man! Dad grabbed my hand in support but I pushed it away. I quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

"Veronica, are you okay?" I heard Lamb ask. I didn't realize that he had followed me out.

"What do you think?" I cried. "My best friends' murderer was just set free!"

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"I wish this wasn't happening, I wish he wasn't being set free either." He consoled.

"I'm just so mad! After all he's done to Logan, the Kanes, and my family, everyone he's going to keep walking around like everyone else." I cried.

"Shhh. Stop worrying, it's bad for the baby." He warned. "If anything happens call me okay."

I nodded.

"I mean it Mars, if you ever run into him call me or anyone you got that?"

"I will." I replied.

* * *

After a few days of moping around I knew I had to get up. Not only was there a crime to solve but I was graduating in a week.

"So have you gotten anymore leads on the bus crash?" I asked.

"Not much just the stuff we've already learned." He replied.

"Did you get the clip I sent you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Listen honey, I don't want you to worry about this case. You've helped out enough, anyways you've got my granddaughter to worry about plus you're graduating from high school in a week." He chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that I never thought I'd hear myself say that sentence ever." He replied.

"What me graduating high school? Or Granddaughter and Graduating from high school?"

"The second one." He replied.

"Yeah, well that reminds me that I still need to buy my graduation dress." I said.

"Are you going today?" He asked.

"I'm going to look around; I might buy a dress today if I find one big enough to fit me." I joked.

"You'll find one don't worry." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I went back to my room and got ready. I wasn't going dress shopping, well I was but that's not all I was doing today. I would go looking for answers as well.

Okay Chapter 10 is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This story is almost coming to a close. The next chapter will be up soon, probably tomorrow if not the day after.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got lazy and decided to sleep my summer away. Now I'm buckling down and I'm going to finish this story up. I hope you enjoy it!

Red Satin:

Chapter 10

I drove over to the office to look over the files once again. I prayed that I'd get some answers this time around. I sat at my desk and read over the file, after half and hour I heard someone open the door.

"We're not open right now, but if you c…" I looked up to see an angry looking Lamb. "Deputy do you need me to solve another case for you?"

"Save it Mars, where the hell is my file?" He snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't even try. The file you took off of my desk!"

"I'm sorry I don't know…"

"Oh look there it is!" He said taking the file off of my desk.

"Oh that file. You probably accidentally handed it to me when I went to get some files for dad." I lied.

"Uh huh, right. You're lucky I have a soft spot for babies, because I would have arrested you on the spot."

"Arrest me! For what your incompetence?" I laughed.

"Funny, more like stealing classified information from law enforcement."

"you say potato…"

He rolled his eyes and left the office.

"Bye deputy!" I called out to him.

Thankfully I had anticipated that he'd find out I had the file so I made a few copies just in case. I pulled out the copy and read through it all over again. After an hour passed by I had decided to take a break. Sitting for too long in one position was making my back hurt and my legs were starting to cramp up. I stood out of my chair and stretched out and then went to the kitchen to grab a snack. After eating my weight in cookies I decided that it was time to go dress shopping yet again.

I drove to the mall and went to the maternity store. I immediately found a black halter dress that would be good enough for graduation. When I tried it on it fit perfectly so I took it to the register and paid. I was so glad that I didn't have to spend my whole day in a store trying on dresses.

"So you found your dress." Dad said as I walked in with my shopping bag.

"Yeah, it took me a little while but I found it!" I replied.

"That's great. I ordered a pizza and your favorite garlic bread sticks." He said.

"Oooh sounds good! I'm just going to put this away." I said walking towards my room.

When the pizza had finally arrived I ate so much that I was sure that I had eaten mine and my baby's weight in pizza and garlic bread.

* * *

1 day before graduation

After my 7 month check up I went to the office and crosschecked the pictures of the boys on Woody's little league team with the names of people at Neptune high. So far I had come up with nothing except that Beaver used to be on the team but didn't show up for the team picture. I was currently sitting with dad who was trying to find Woody ever since he went on the run. We found out that he had a heart condition that needed to be treated with a prescription.

"He also had the clap." Dad muttered.

I cringed at the information. Nothing like std's to make a pregnant girl want to keel over.

"Honey you wouldn't happen to know Gia Goodman's cell phone access code?"

"I'm guessing she hasn't changed it since she got it. Why?"

"I'm going to need your help on this one."

"Okay lets do it."

After some phone calls and impersonations we had found out where Woody was staying and we could finally get him.

* * *

Graduation day

It was finally here. My last day as a student at Neptune High School, I had been praying for this day for awhile. I knew that if Lilly was still here I probably wouldn't have met Mac or Wallace and I probably wouldn't be pregnant. In some ways I was glad that Lilly's death occurred, don't get me wrong I love her and miss her every day but after she died and after what happened with my family I became stronger, I didn't follow what everyone else said, I met friends who didn't care which zip code I lived in and now I had a baby girl who would be here in 2 months.

"You ready to grab that diploma?" Dad asked as I walked out to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely ready to get out of Neptune High." I replied.

"And you're not going into labor on stage right?" He teased.

"Doc said there was nothing to worry about. In two months she'll be here. Sorry to disappoint you, there will be no amniotic fluid on Mr. Clemmons shoes."

"Damn!" He said in sarcasm.

I finished eating my breakfast and got up to grab my cap, gown and keys.

"You leaving already?" He asked.

"Yeah. All the graduates must be there early."

"Okay well I'll see you when you walk across the stage."

"More like waddling. This baby is messing with my walking abilities. I'll see you later."

I heard him laugh as I left.

"You ready to leave this place?" Wallace asked.

"Oh yeah! I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Of course I didn't think I'd be 7 months pregnant but I'll take it."

He smiled and went to go take a seat.

"So Mac attack what's going on?" I asked a visibly excited Mac.

"Cassidy booked us a room for tonight!" She said excitedly.

"Ooh do I hear some Barry White playing in the near future?"

"What should I do?" She asked nervously.

"Close your eyes and think of England." I joked. She gave her 'seriously' look. "Just relax, and make sure to be super careful. You don't want this to happen now do you?" I said pointing to my belly.

She smiled and shook her head. I saw Weevil walking into the gym with his grandma and his niece and nephew.

When he walked to his seat I said "Aww don't you look nice Eli."

"Thanks V. Finally getting outta here, I'm so fucking pumped!" He exclaimed.

"Hey watch your language, I don't want her to come out cursing." I teased.

"Sorry Baby." He said into my belly and giving it a rub. This had been going on a lot more, random people in the halls would come up to me and rub my belly or feel the baby kick.

Pretty soon the gym was filled with parents and family and it was time for the ceremony. When Wallace's name was called I gave a few cheers. I heard Alicia and dad cheer as well. Soon it time for the M's.

"Cindy Mackenzie." Mr. Clemmons said.

"Yeah Mac-Attack!" I cheered.

Unfortunately the excitement was cut short when the sheriff came in.

"Eli Navarro you are under arrest for the murder of Eduardo Orozco. You have the right to remain silent." Lamb read of the Miranda rights.

"Not right now man…." Weevil begged.

"Anything you say can or will be used against you in a court of law…" Lamb continued.

"Please just let me graduate man!" Weevil began yelling.

"Listen do you want to be charged with resisting arrest too?" He asked. After that Weevil cooperated, Lamb put him in cuffs and walked past me. I could see the hurt in Weevils eyes, his grandmother had been waiting for him to graduate and now she was watching him get arrested instead. Lamb glanced at me slightly but showed no emotion, it was as if he was back to his asshole self. I watched as my friend got hauled away, this was definitely not how graduation was supposed to be but then again this was Neptune and something always happened.

It was almost time for me to walk across the stage. I was at the steps and began to climb them.

"Veronica Mars." Mr. Clemmons announced.

I paused to listen to the reaction. I heard a bunch of cheers and I could hear dad cheering loudly too.

"You were expecting some other reaction?" Asked Mr. Clemmons.

Before I could answer he continued to speak. "I can't decide if my life's going to be easier or difficult with you gone. Anything I should know in case I get another one like you someday?"

"Don't keep all your passwords taped to the bottom of your stapler and stay cool Mr. C." I replied moving my tassel over to the other side of my cap. I felt the baby kick a few times, she was just as excited as I was. I put a hand to my stomach and heard a few gasps from the audience. I continued walking with out a problem to show that I wasn't in labor and heard sighs of relief.

After the ceremony was finished I walked out with the rest of the class and waited for dad. I saw him run up to me. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a white envelope.

"For you on this momentous occasion." He said handing me the envelope.

I sniffed it, shook it, and held it to my ear. "A pony?" I exclaimed. I opened the envelope and saw two tickets to New York City.

"I called your doctor and she said you were all right to travel, just call if you experience any contractions."

I hugged him and thanked him. I had always wanted to got to New York.

"Now go catch Woody, I get creeped out just knowing he's out there." I said.

"Okay. You have fun tonight, just not to much fun." He said.

"I'm already pregnant, nothing worse is going to happen." I replied.

As soon as he left I felt some one slap my ass.

"Put on your dancing shoes Mars." Dick said. "Cause tonight we're gonna upchuck the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie the beat." He said dancing.

I frowned and repeated "Upchuck?"

After that brief encounter I took off my cap and gown an went to my car. I saw a note on the windshield and read it. It was from Wallace, he had left to go see Jackie in Paris. But Jackie wasn't in Paris she was in New York City.

When I got home I went on my laptop and looked for Jackie's information. I found the number and dialed it into the phone and waited for an answer.

"Jim's Diner how may I help you?" The Lady spoke into the phone.

"Hello may I speak to Jackie please?" I asked.

"You're in luck, she just walked in." She replied. "Jackie." I heard her say.

"Hello." I heard Jackie say into the phone.

"Hey Jackie, how's New York?" I asked.

"Veronica, I figured you'd find out."

"Yeah well I had a hard time believing that the daughter of a model with no work experience could work so well as a waitress."

"Well you caught me. Why are you calling?" She asked.

"It's Wallace, he still thinks you're in France and he's gone to find you. Luckily he has a layover at JFK airport so you have to go find him before he boards the plane to the land of angry waiters for nothing." I instructed.

"Thanks Veronica. I'll go see him on my break." She informed me.

"Okay. Bye Jackie."

"Bye Veronica. Oh and I hope you and the baby are doing well."

"Thanks we are. Bye."

"Bye."

Everything was all settled. Wallace would be home soon and dad would find Woody and everything and everyone will be safe.

Okay I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I am going to try to post another one up tonight but I might get lazy. You guys should all know what happens in the next chapter it's all written out and all ready to go. I'm re-watching the season 2 finale to get some direct quotes right. I took a few liberties with the conversation with Jackie and a few other bits but other than that a lot of the quotes are direct. Stay tuned for another chapter. Oh and for any Criminal Minds fans I am starting a new story it will either be called Dulling the Pain, or Relieving Stress. The first chapter should be out tonight if not tomorrow. Hope you guys have a great day, night, week!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! So after watching Not Pictured I realize that I messed up some timing things with Cassidy in the picture and stuff so if you guys don't mind I'm putting my own twist on the story so that it will work. This story is really coming along, only 6 or 7 more chapters and then this story will be finished and then I will start the sequel, which might mean a little break between stories because I am having some major writers block with the sequel. Hope you all like this chapter.

Red Satin:

Chapter 11

When I got home I changed out of my dress and into jeans and a t-shirt. Surprisingly the maternity jeans fit pretty well. I sat at my desk and felt my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey honey we got him!" Dad said.

"That's great! Did he confess?"

"No, he still claims he had nothing to do with the crash. That means we're going to have to find some more evidence."

"Well I'm still looking for it." I replied.

"Okay well be safe and please have fun tonight."

"I will. Love you, Bye."

"Love you too."

After he hung up I grabbed myself a snack and went back to looking through the files. As I read I saw that Woody had Chlamydia, I remember dad stating that yesterday but I thought nothing of it until now. His went untreated until early fall of 2002, this meant that if he was sexually abusing these boys one of them could've contracted it. I racked my brain for information, I looked through the pictures once more then it hit me. Woody must have sexually abused Cassidy. I remember Cassidy's demeanor at the stadium during the journalism field trip. Cassidy was also the only other boy who had seen me at Shelley Pomroy's party, he had lied about not doing anything. How else would I have contracted Chlamydia, Duncan sure didn't have it and we used protection all the time. Cassidy was the one who raped me, he's the one who must of killed Curly Moran and written my name on his hand, he's the one who caused the bus crash.

I started to panic. I got out of my seat and went to the bathroom to splash some cool water onto my face. After I had calmed down I tried calling Mac, she was getting a room with Cassidy tonight and I had no idea what plans he had tonight. I didn't want Mac to get hurt like the rest of the people who had. Unfortunately she wasn't answering.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed walking out of the house and to my car. I had to get to the party to stop Mac and Cassidy before he could do anything.

When I finally arrived at the party I went through the crowd and tried to find Mac and Cassidy but I couldn't find them. I ran into Logan and decided to ask him.

"Hey have you seen Beaver and Mac?" I asked.

"Yeah they were here earlier. What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think Beaver…" I began but saw Dick walk up right next to us.

"What?" He asked.

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"I think he took Ghost world up to his room. They're probably up there making love, or playing Dungeons and Dragons, or both at the same time." He exclaimed.

I walked away. I had heard enough to tell me that Mac may have been in trouble. I went down to the front desk and asked the lady at the front desk to call the room.

"I'm sorry there's a do not disturb on the room." She said.

'Shit!' I thought. I turned to leave and got my cell phone to text Mac.

'_Get away from Beaver now! He's a killer. I'm in the lobby_.' I texted to her.

I got a response quickly saying '_Meet me on the roof now._'

I hurried to the elevator and pressed the button for the very top floor before the roof. I wished that it would go faster.

"Hello Veronica." I heard someone say.

I looked up from my cell phone and saw that I was alone in an elevator with Aaron Echolls. The last time I had been alone with him I was set on fire and almost burned to death.

"Well don't look so surprised, it's a small town. Now that I'm out of jail, we might run into each other from time to time." He said creepily.

I felt the baby kick a few times. She knew that mommy was scared.

"I'll have to pay better attention to where I'm going then." I said protectively putting a hand onto my belly.

"Well it's a free country. Those found fathers were really on to something." He said moving closer to me. "Freedom is pretty damn sweet. I like it."

I put more of my arm over my belly trying to protect my little girl.

"So did Lilly. It's a bummer you murdered her." I replied.

"You know I can see why the two of you were such good friends, you're so much alike, not afraid to speak your minds and easy from what I'm looking at. You know that must the best part of the day I smashed her head in with an ashtray, was knowing that once and for all she would finally shut the hell up." He said. His face was inches from mine. I could feel her kicking me telling me get out of here but thankfully the elevator dinged.

"Have a nice night Veronica, you take care of your bastard child." He said reaching out a hand to touch my belly.

Instinctively I turned away and covered my belly with my bag. There was no way I was letting him touch me or my baby girl, he was a murderer! He chuckled and turned away to leave the elevator. After he left and the doors closed I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's okay baby." I said to my belly. "I won't ever let someone hurt you. I love you and I'll always love you." I continued.

I had finally reached the roof. I walked through the door and called out to Mac.

"Hey Veronica!" I heard Cassidy's Voice.

I stood in fright and turned around. I saw him standing and holding a gun towards me.

"Where's Mac?" I asked.

"A better place." He replied. "Unfortunately she never got the chance to read your message, now throw me your bag.: He said walking closer to me, gun still pointed at me.

I hesitated, not wanting to give him the bag knowing that my only source of protection was in there.

"I said throw me the bag!" He yelled.

I put my hands up and slowly took the bag off my shoulder and threw it to him. When he had it he looked through and pulled out my taser.

"So Beaver's a killer?" He said pulling out Mac's phone from his pocket. "That's a pretty serious accusation. What exactly do you think you know?"

"You played for Woody's little league team with Marcos and Peter, he molested all three of you. They wanted to come forward. Peter and Marcos were going to spill, that's why they had to die. My guess you got the explosives from Curly Moran. I saw you with that sophomore Hart Hanson last week, Hart says you worked on his war movies with him, that you were in charge of blowing things up, he said you knew a guy who taught you how to do it, your dad's mechanic former stunt coordinator Curly Moran right?" I said. "Curly told Weevil he knew who blew up the bus. He figured it out didn't he? That's why you needed him gone, you knew Cervando was bragging about hustling for the Fitzpatrick's, so you convinced the PCHers that it was Curly Moran who blew up the bus. You were there to finish the job. You wanted to focus any investigation in a new direction, you knew I was key witness in the Aaron Echolls trial so…convenient wasn't it? The road hogs on the location so you could dump the body. You didn't hire me so that you could catch Kendall cheating on your dad did you? You knew what he was up to and you wanted to punish him for the way he treated you. You used me to do it!"

"You were marvelous."

"Now let me ask you something, how is it that I got Chlamydia? Woody was treated for it, I ended up with it." I said.

I heard him chuckle at my expense.

"Shelly Pomroy's party sophomore year, you said Dick pushed you into a room after I had been roofied but you didn't run out like you said you did, did you? Nope, you wanted to prove you were a man, it helped that I was unconscious didn't it. Easy to imagine whatever it is you needed to imagine. You Raped me!" I cried.

He chuckled and said "And Dick still thinks I'm a virgin. See I know how to keep a secret."

"This is what it's all about isn't it? Keeping a secret, well it's over, it's out, I know!"

"Yeah well I have a pretty good feeling you won't be telling anybody." He said walking closer to me.

"I already did. I told my dad, he knows."

"That's too bad." He said. "He's on Woody's plane with him right now on his way back. See I have no more use for Woody. You heard about the bomb in Woody's car right? Yeah cause there's one on his plane, and all I have to do is dial. Want to call your dad, say goodbye before I press send? Go ahead I'll give you a minute."

"Cassidy, no you're not serious."

He started counting down. "56...55...tick tock"

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed dads number. It kept ringing and ringing,

"Oh well." Cassidy said. He looked through his phone and pressed a button causing an explosion right over the city.

I was choking on my tears I couldn't believe he had killed my father, my baby's grandfather.

"What do you know?" He said.

I began to cry harder and took a seat on the floor. The baby was kicking like crazy, she could sense that I was scared and sad. I put a hand to my belly. My baby would never know her grandfather, she wouldn't get to hear his stories or his jokes.

"Yeah sorry about that." Cassidy said kneeling beside me. "I know this might a bad time to ask you for a favor but how do you feel now that you've got nothing left to live for about just rolling yourself off the roof? I just really don't want your DNA on my shirt"

While he was talking I discreetly texted Logan for help.

'_Meet me on the roof now.' _It read.

"I sure like this thing." Cassidy said playing with my taser. "Ever wonder what it feels like for the people you actually taser?" He asked. "Lets give it a whirl what do you say?" He turned on the taser and was about to push to my side.

"No!" I yelled.

"What's that?" He taunted.

"Please don't hurt my baby!" I begged.

"What do I hear, is that Veronica Mars begging!" He continued. "I don't know, I don't think I heard you right."

"Please don't hurt her, she doesn't deserve to die, she didn't do anything wrong!" I begged trying to save my unborn daughters life.

"Well since you asked so nicely…" He said getting up and pointed the gun at me. "You couldn't do this the easy way? You know Aaron Echolls is staying here, how much do you want to bet that I can get him convicted for the murder of this teenage girl and her unborn child?"

"No!" I heard Logan yell. I was so relieved to hear his voice.

Cassidy shot off a few rounds towards Logan, I saw him duck behind various objects long enough for me to push Cassidy down and sit on top of him and try to take his gun. He punched me in the face and I was on the ground again. Luckily Logan had gotten the time to tackle him and make him lose his gun. Cassidy tased Logan as I grabbed the gun and fired a shot into the air. I pointed the gun at Cassidy.

"Logan move away from him." I ordered. Both Logan and Cassidy looked at me in shock.

"Veronica don't!." He said walking towards me.

"He killed my father." I cried.

"Give me the gun Veronica!" Logan said walking towards me.

"He killed everyone on the bus, He raped me!" I continued

"You are not a killer Veronica, give me the gun, you're not a killer Veronica, give me the gun. Think about your baby." He said.

I lowered the gun and handed it to Logan. He pulled me into a hug and tried to comfort me.

We saw Cassidy jump over the rail and look down at the drop.

"Beaver don't!" Logan yelled.

"My name is Cassidy!" He cried.

"Cassidy Don't." Logan repeated.

"Why not?" Cassidy cried. Receiving no answer he said 'That's what I thought." And he walked off the edge.

We heard a crash and a car alarm go off. I started to cry, I was strangely relieved that this was all over even if he did die. I walked over to Logan, he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Are you okay, We need to get you to a hospital to check on the baby." He worried.

"Mac!" I said. "We need to find Mac."

"We need to get the baby checked out!" He replied.

"No we have to find Mac."

"Alright fine!"

We went to the lobby and got the concierge to open the door to her room.

"Mac!" I yelled when we entered the room. I looked around and saw her in the corner crying with a sheet wrapped around her.

"He took my clothes." She cried. "He took everything, why?"

I couldn't answer, all I could do was put my arms around her. The hotel staff gave her some clothes from the store in the lobby and then we went outside where we were met by ambulances.

"Miss are you okay?" An EMT asked. "We need to get this girl to the hospital, she's pregnant." He said over to his partner.

"No I'm fine." I said.

"Miss you've obviously been in an altercation, your face is bruised."

I put my hand up to my cheek and pressed on it. I felt some pain.

"We need to see if your baby is alright." He said.

"Go Veronica." Logan said. "I'll ride along with you!"

"Okay." I agreed. I needed to know if I still had my baby, if she was gone than I wouldn't have anything anymore.

They strapped me onto a gurney and put me in the back of the ambulance.

* * *

At the hospital I was immediately rushed to get an ultrasound. Logan and Mac were with me the whole time holding my hand. The doctor moved the transducer around and looked for the heartbeat.

I heard a faint sound that kept getting louder. I cried in relief, I still had my baby girl.

"Miss Mars, your baby's going to be just fine. Her heartbeat is a bit to fast so we're going to keep you overnight for observation." Dr. Carson said. "Do you need me to call an relative?" He asked.

I tearfully shook my head no. After I was cleaned up I got back in to the wheelchair and a nurse wheeled me out. Much to my surprise there was a bunch or Neptune 2006 graduates waiting to see how I was.

"Hey Veronica, how's the baby?" Corny asked.

"She's fine." I replied. I heard a bunch of sighs of relief. "They want to keep me over night for observation though."

"Well I hope everything goes okay." He said.

"Hey Veronica, do you need me to get anything for you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah do you think you can stop by my apartment and grab something for me, like my toothbrush, hairbrush and clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure." He replied.

I handed him my key and the he was off. The nurse began to wheel me to a room when I noticed a frazzled looking Dick pacing back and forth.

"Veronica, How's the baby?" He asked. "She okay right?"

"She's fine. They're just keeping me for observation." I said. "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry, Beav…Cassidy could've killed you and your baby. I'm sorry for what he did." He said starting to cry.

"Miss Mars, we have to go now." The Nurse said.

"Bye Dick." I said as I was wheeled away.

* * *

That night i had a dream about my father and I when I was young. It was so realistic, everything I saw felt and smelled. I smelled bacon, it must have been him, he must've been home!

"Dad!" I yelled out when I awoke. But all I saw was the white hospital room, there was a tray of food in front of me. Logan took my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"Honey, thank god you're okay!" Dad said walking through the door.

"Dad! I..I thought you were on the plane!" I exclaimed.

"No, Lamb decided last minute that I should ride with them instead." He explained. "You can't get rid of me that easy."

I sniffed and smiled. "I would never ever want that! Thank goodness for Lamb!"

Right on cue Lamb walked in.

"Veronica, when you're ready we're going to have to take your statement at the station." He said.

I nodded. "Thank you!" I said softly. "You saved my fathers life, thank you."

He gave a small nod. "I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"You ready to go home?" Dad asked.

I nodded vigorously. "I just want to sleep in my own bed." I replied.

So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I have never worked so hard on a chapter as I did with this one. I kept stopping and starting because I wanted to get exact quotes form the roof top and elevator scenes, of course I did take a few liberties but then again this is my story. Next chapter should be up soon. The latest should be Thursday night. Read and review and have a nice day!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all! Sorry the chapter's late but I had rewrites to do and I'm working on other stories at the same time and okay I got lazy and felt that catching up on One Life to Live episodes were pretty important too. I hope you enjoy this chapter, only a few more until this story is finished!

Red Satin

Chapter 12

Two days later I was in the interrogation room having my statement taken by Lamb.

"Are you sure that's it?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's all of it." I replied.

"Okay, you're free to go."

"Thanks." I got up and made my way to the door.

"Mars, I'm glad you and the baby are OK." He gave me an awkward hug and the released me.

"Thanks, me too."

I walked out of the interrogation room to be greeted by dad, who had been keeping a watchful eye on me.

"You ready to go honey?" He asked.

I nodded. I was so ready to go home, I wanted to forget all about this and focus on my baby girl who would be here in 2 months.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"It was fine, I'm just happy to have answers." I replied.

"I'm sure a lot of people are." He agreed. "What do you say we forgo the trip until after my granddaughter is born?"

"No dad, trust me I need this trip. Going somewhere away from Neptune will probably do me a lot of good, plus I doubt that I'll want to go anywhere after she's born."

"Alright, in 2 days we'll go on our adventure to New York." He replied.

When we got home I decided to take a little nap. These past few weeks had made me very tired; they would probably make a regular person tired but when you add the weight of a child to the shoulders of a teenage girl I'm sure I had every the right to complain.

* * *

3 weeks later.

After my 8 month check up I sat at home trying to decide on names. Right now it was down to Hayley, Riley, Hope, Mackenzie, and Megan. I still couldn't decide but I knew that in a month or less she'd be here and I couldn't keep calling her baby for the rest of her life. As I sat contemplating my decision I heard a knock on the door.

"Logan, hi!" I greeted after I opened the door.

"Hey. How was your doctors appointment?"

"It was fine, there are no chances of the baby coming anytime soon."

"Good." He replied giving me a quick kiss.

We had been back together ever since graduation night. It felt right, we both had helped each other so much in the past year that it felt right to be together. Lamb and I hadn't had a full conversation in a long time. It was safe to figure that there was nothing going on between me and him.

"So how's my niece?" Logan asked.

"Niece? When was I going to hear of this?" I teased.

"Come on, Duncan's like a brother to me. I figured that she's going to need an uncle around to keep her safe."

"I'd like that. This one's going to have a lot of strong male figures in her life." I said rubbing my belly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, you, my dad, Wallace." I explained.

"Well she's going to need us if she's anything like you."

"Hey!" I playfully smacked him. "I'm praying she gets the Kane genes."

"I don't know, the Kanes aren't that wholesome either. We've got Duncan who got two girls pregnant in under a year and you remember how Lilly was."

"Ugh you're right. This baby's got no chance at normalcy." I whined.

"Well at least she'll have a good mom to take care of her."

"Thank you." I said giving him a kiss.

"It's true. You're going to be a great mom."

"That's really nice, but it's not going to get you laid. I'm not risking inducing labor."

"Damn!" He teased.

* * *

2 weeks later.

I was ready for this pregnancy to be over. My back was aching, my ankles had swollen to twice their size, by boobs were no longer fitting in regular bras, and I had random people on the streets come up to me and rub my belly. I was a human petting zoo, I seriously was going to consider charging people for touching my belly.

At the moment Logan and I were at the grocery store getting some last minute necessities for school and the baby. I had gotten a few notebooks and pens for my classes and I had also gotten some formula so that when I went back to school after she was born she'd have food. I had also made sure to buy newborn diapers, seeing as all the diaper i had were for when she got bigger.

"You all ready to go check out?" Logan asked.

"Yeah but I think I have to go to the bathroom again." I replied.

"Again, what's this the 5th time since we got here?"

"Fourth, and when you're carrying a child and she's sitting on your bladder then you can talk."

"I'll see you in the check out." He said giving me a kiss.

"Alright, make sure to pick the shortest line…"

I walked to the bathroom but then I was interrupted.

"So is that your boyfriend?" I heard some say.

I turned around and saw Lamb standing there.

"Why deputy, I had no idea you were such gossip queen. Queen yes but I didn't think you liked gossip."

"Hey if I was a such a queen you wouldn't be having sexy dreams about me."

"I never said that I was having sexy dreams about you." I retorted.

"Oh please, I bet you're dreaming about me when you're with your boyfriend."

"Uh huh, you know me I'm so attracted to you…" I burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I thought I could say that without laughing but…"

I was interrupted by his lips on mine. 'Damn him!' I thought.

"Now can you say it without laughing…" He breathed.

"Nope, sorry. I'll be leaving n…."

Again I was interrupted by his lips except this time they were moving from my lips down to my neck.

'Oh dear god!' I thought. This man was making me crazy. Him plus these crazy pregnancy hormones which made me horny all the time.

"I have to go!" I said pushing him away.

"See ya Mars, have fun trying to get me out of your mind now."

I flipped him off and then went to the bathroom. As soon as the door had shut I practically ran to the sink and splashed some cool water on my face. Now was not the right time to be getting hot over Lamb, I was with Logan, I was happy, I loved him, and now I was talking about him like he was dead.

'Pull yourself together!' I thought to myself.

After my trip to the bathroom I went back to find Logan in line.

"Hey what took you so long?" He asked.

"This baby's crushed my ability to walk normally." I lied.

As we waited in line I noticed someone walk up behind us; it was Lamb. All of a sudden my heart started pounding and my palms started to clam up.

"Whoa Veronica, is something the matter? Your hands are all clammy." Logan said grasping my hand.

I could hear Lamb smiling.

"It's fine, these hormones have been making my temperature go up and down like crazy." I lied.

I couldn't believe that one encounter with Lamb could make me go crazy like this, I thought I had more self control than this!

* * *

Lamb POV

After I had been ditched by Veronica I had continued to do my grocery shopping. It wasn't until I had finished did I see her returning to her dear old boyfriend. I made my way to the check out and I knew she knew I was there.

"Whoa Veronica, is something the matter? Your hands are all clammy." Logan said as he held her hand.

I smiled in victory. 'Lamb 1- Mars 0.' I thought. It hadn't even been an hour and I was already flooding her thoughts and getting her hot for me by just standing there.

"It's fine, these hormones have been making my temperature go up and down like crazy." She lied.

I was so amused by her little lie, it made me happy to know that even the most cynical, stubborn girl in Neptune could fall for my charm.

It's a short one I know. Originally it was longer but a lot of the stuff was either pointless, time consuming or confusing and made no sense. For example in the original Veronica retold Lamb all that happened graduation night, and since you already knew what happened I felt it was both pointless and time consuming to add it in. Also the Logan and Veronica scenes in the original made no sense against the timing in the show, in my story they got back together after NYC but in the show they got together before. And finally the grocery store scenes with Lamb. In the original what he was saying made no sense, he sounded a lot dumber and cockier then he actually is. I guess that's why they call it a rough draft. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was shorter than the others. Please read, review and enjoy your day!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everybody! So I am excited, happy, sad and grateful that this is the 3rd last chapter for Red Satin. After this chapter there are going to be 2 more chapters and then I'll move on to the sequel. One of you asked about Duncan, and his family, originally I was going to have him find out from another character (you can guess if you want…) but it felt to out of place and it didn't make sense to put it at that exact time. But I can say that he will find out in the sequel. Also there was a question about Lambs intentions in the last chapter…all I can say is that I wanted a bit of the cocky Lamb but in my mind he still cares for her deeply. I hope you guys stay attached to the sequel because there will definitely be more fun! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…I enjoyed writing it, this chapter along with the next 2 were my toughest ones, they were re-written at least 3 times to get them how I thought was right. Enjoy!

Red Satin:

Chapter 13

The dreaded 9th month of pregnancy! Your feet are swollen to cartoon proportions, your back is aching endlessly, your breasts are the size of basketballs, you look like you're going to explode, there are Braxton Hicks contractions that come at night while you're trying to sleep, and you have weekly doctors' appointments. I thought the past months were hard with morning sickness and the odd stares but I would take those in an instant. At least my little girl would soon be here!

After my last appointment I found out that I still wasn't dilated like I should have been so close to my due date which was two weeks from now. To take my mind off of it Logan decided to entertain me. I was banned from driving by dad because of his fear of me going into labor at the wheel so I was being chauffeured from place to place like a 12 year old.

"So what do you want to do?" Logan asked.

"You're the one who offered to take me out, you should've had plans." I snapped. Did I mention that I was getting very bitchy with everyone...?

"Alright sorry, I just thought that you would want to choose what to do."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that." I said starting to tear up. Oh and I've also been crying at the drop of a hat too.

"Its fine Veronica, you're pregnant and uncomfortable and stressed."

"Yeah, be glad you're a guy. You don't have to deal with this."

"So you want to go back to my place and watch a movie, I'll order the food the baby wants?"

"That sounds great." I replied.

We made our way back to the Neptune Grand and watched the Big Lebowski as I ate my pasta with pickles on top.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Logan asked.

"Much." I replied giving him a kiss.

* * *

2 weeks later.

So it's my due date and so far this baby is being stubborn and has made no signs of making an appearance. I sat in the doctors' office waiting for some more news.

"Okay Veronica, I'm afraid you're only a 1/2 centimeter dilated. Your cervix membrane is thinning but still not thin enough for the baby to come." Dr. Farrell said.

"So no baby today?" I assumed.

"Sorry, not today. We'll check again in a few days, and if you don't go into labor we'll have to induce you."

"Alright."

"I'll leave you to get dressed." She said leaving the room.

When I was finished I checked my phone and saw it was 9 am. I would've had the rest of the day to take it easy but today was my first day of class. Much to dads liking I was still going in. I only had one class, and the rest were all online classes. I didn't want to start the year off with a bad reputation of missing the first day of class, I also didn't want to miss a semester of college. As of now I was registered as a full time student with 5 classes which meant I could easily drop a class if I was feeling overwhelmed with a new baby and classwork.

I walked into the waiting room and saw Logan waiting for me.

"So no baby yet huh…" He said putting his arm around me.

"I'm only a half centimeter dilated, and if I don't go into labor soon they'll have to induce me."

"I'm sorry. Are you sure you still want to go into class today?"

"Oh god yeah! If I had to stay home alone all day I would probably try to self induce."

"Okay let's go then."

The ride to Hearst was slow. Logan never drove fast when I was in the car because of the baby. When we arrived at Hearst, Logan helped me out of the car.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Go to your class now." I said trying to get away from Labor watch 2006.

"Nice try! If your dad found out that I let you walk by yourself on your dud date he'd shoot me."

"Fine, you may walk me to criminology."

We walked to my class and I arrived with out any baby scares. I gave Logan a good bye kiss and tried to take a seat, the main word being tried. Unfortunately my baby bump had gotten so large I couldn't fit in my desk. I pulled the chair away from the desk and set it beside the desk. When the rest of the students walked in I got a few strange stares.

Professor Landry handed out the course syllabus along with the reading list. He gave a short lecture about the class rules and the assignments and then we started the game 'Murder on the Riverboat Queen.' The intent of the game was to walk around and question the suspects but A: I had just sat down and getting up took a little more work now and B: I had the internet to help me.

"Professor Landry expects everyone to participate." Tim the T.A. said when he noticed that I was still seated. "Maybe you're in the wrong class. Your advisor can help and can put you somewhere else, like maybe early childhood education. I think they let you read magazines there; they even let you cut them up and make collages."

Was this guy serious, did he not notice that I was insanely pregnant?

"I know who did it?" I replied curtly.

Tim was surprised and called Professor Landry over. I gave my explanation and had gotten the new record for the game.

After the game was over we were let out early. I was so happy since I knew that I would get some time alone before anyone would have to join Labor watch 2006. I walked out to the quad and saw a rally being held about the campus rapes. I saw Mac and decided to sneak up on her.

"Bitches, they never know when to shut up!" I teased.

"Hey Veronica!" She exclaimed. "God I still can't believe you're here on your dud date!"

"Yeah, did you get the labor watch instructions too?"

"Oh yeah, that along with a personal visit from your dad and a phone call from Lamb."

I cringed at what she had just told me. All of a sudden I felt like I was back in grade school.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Mac nodded and laughed at my expense.

"No wonder why she doesn't want to come out. She wants to torture me. So how are you?"

"I've been good. My mom's still upset that I'm not dating yet and giving it away."

"That's fine Mac. Everyone's different; hey it took me two years and look where it got me." I said pointing to my belly. "How's dorm life?"

She laughed a little and said "You should see my roommate; she's the total opposite of me. And she's what people like to call 'friendly'; she's had a different guy over every night since we've moved in."

"That sounds like fun. So when's your next class?" I asked.

"Well I just finished my last class 10 minutes before you came and found me, that means my next class isn't until 3. You?"

"I only have one class that I actually need to show up to, the rest are online. Logan doesn't finish until 2:30 and he's my ride home. That means I get to spend some quality time with you!"

"You know if you want I can drive you home…I am free."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we just have to go up to my dorm so that I can put my books away."

"That sounds great; I'll just text Logan and tell him."

We walked to her residence hall and rode the elevator up to her dorm seeing as I got winded from walking up one flight of stairs and she lived on the 5th floor. When we arrived at her dorm I met her roomie; and boy wad Mac right, this girl was the TOTAL opposite of Mac.

"Aww when are you due?" She asked.

"Today actually." I replied.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? You're not going to give birth here are you?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I had a doctors appointment today and there's not much chance of the baby coming today." I assured her.

"Phew!" She sighed over-dramatically. "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl."

"Aww, can I feel." She said reaching her hand out.

"Sure." I replied. I was surprised that she actually asked, most of the time people just randomly walked up to me to feel my belly.

"OH I think I feel her feet!" She exclaimed. "Have you got a name picked out?"

"Don't even try to ask her, she's not telling anyone!" Mac interrupted.

"Hey I want it to be a secret until she arrives." I defended.

"Whatever, you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, can you help me up?"

Parker and Mac helped pull me off of my seat on the bed. As soon as I was up I said good bye to Parker and left with Mac.

* * *

3 Days Later

Still no baby, I had tried everything to self induce. I ate spicy foods, went on long walks, drank a lot of water, and Logan and I even had sex a few times. But she still wouldn't come; all I was getting were Braxton Hicks contractions and heart burn.

Dr. Farrell checked and I was 2 centimeters dilated 70% effaced, I was progressing but I hadn't gone into labor. She told me that if she didn't come in the next 2 days they would have to induce me or do an emergency caesarian section.

To get my mind off the baby Mac decided to take me out to dinner and then a movie screening. We had just finished dinner and had come back to her dorm to grab the movie passes.

"Parker has a guy in there." Mac said sitting by the door once I had returned from one of my many trips to the bathroom.

"I can get them if you want?" I offered.

"You would?"

"Yeah, of course." I replied.

"Thanks." She said.

I opened the door and tried to make my way through the dark.

"Don't mind me." I whispered. "Just getting some movie tickets."

I finally found the tickets and sped out of the room.

By the time the movie was over Mac and I were exhausted and in no condition to drive. We went back to her room and decided that I could get a ride home tomorrow morning. She let me sleep in her bed while she took the couch.

* * *

The next morning we both awoke to screams.

"I've been raped!" Parker cried.

Mac and I sat up in shock. We immediately called the campus security and then the Sheriffs department.

While we waited for the sheriff to get here Mac and I sat in silent guilt; this had happened right under our noses, I could've been able to stop it.

"I've got 'There's got to be a Morning After' stuck in my head. If I start singing shoot me." Mac said.

After 45 minutes Lamb walked in to take Parkers statement. He had tried hard to get an approximate time of when the rape happened but she had been drugged and couldn't remember anything. I was there when the rape had taken place; I heard the sound of the clippers.

"The rape occurred around 11:45." I stated.

Parker and Lamb looked at me in shock.

"You were there?" Parker cried.

"I came in and heard noises, I thought you were having sex, I had no idea it was against your will." I explained.

I could see the pain and anger in her eyes. Someone had let her get raped, someone she knew. I knew exactly how she felt, waking up not remembering a single thing; just knowing that you had been raped.

"We'll need to take you down to the station immediately to get your statement." Lamb said.

I nodded and grabbed my bag and followed him.

"I'm sorry Parker." I apologized. "I'm really, really sorry."

Lamb and I walked out and made our way the elevator. There was a dead silence until we got into the patrol car.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He scolded.

"I don't want to talk about it, I feel miserable."

"I'm sorry." He rubbed my shoulder. "We'll wait until we get to the station."

I nodded and leaned my head against the window. We were on the road for 20 minutes when I suddenly felt a liquid pool around my seat.

Oooh cliffhanger! You all know what's coming next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's really come along way since my first draft. I changed up some scenes and quotes because I didn't feel like watching the episode again to get 2 or 3 quotes. Also if you guys are kinda freaked that she's out on her due date I just want to say that when my mom was pregnant with my little brother she was working up until her due date. So I'm not bullshitting about that part. Anyways I'll let you all get back to your lives. Read, review and have fun!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! So this is the second last chapter, it's going to get down and dirty in this chapter with the labor and birthing scenes. I remember having to watch someone going through labor and having the baby and I must say that I will forgo having children until I'm at least thirty. Any ways I'd like to thank all of you guys for reading, I never thought that I'd get any readers at all when I started writing this. I remember when I first started this story and it was my chicken scratch in the backs of old notebooks. I hope y'all stick around for the sequel. Enjoy this chapter.

Red Satin:

Chapter 14

We were on the road for 20 minutes when I suddenly felt a liquid pool around my seat. I gasped in a panic.

"What's the matter, and what's that smell?" Lamb asked.

"My water just broke." I muttered.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked already knowing what I said.

"My water just broke!" I repeated.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed. "Have you been feeling any contractions?"

"Just Braxton Hicks I think. I haven't been timing them or seeing if they've been consistent."

"Okay we'll have to get you to a hospital now. Call your father and tell him to meet us there."

I nodded and pulled out my phone and dialed dad.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Dad my water broke." I said.

"What! When? Where are you?" He asked.

"A few seconds ago. I'm with Lamb, he's taking me to the hospital."

"Alright. I'll grab your bag and I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Thanks dad. Can you call Logan, Mac and Wallace?"

"I will. I love You!"

"Love you too dad. Bye."

As soon as I hung up the phone Lamb turned on the sirens so that we could speed to the hospital. Fifteen minutes later we were at the hospital. I was put in a wheel chair and taken to the maternity ward where I met up with dad and Dr. Carson the doctor who was going to deliver the baby.

"Hello Veronica, we're going to get you changed and then we'll see how dilated you are." He informed.

I was sent into the room and I changed into the lovely hospital gowns. As soon as I was changed I was put in the hospital bed.

"Where are Mac, Logan and Wallace?" I asked dad after he came back in.

"They're on the way." He replied.

"Okay Veronica, have you been feeling any contractions?" Dr. Carson asked.

"No." I replied.

"Well by the looks of it you're only 3 centimeters dilated and 80% effaced." He said. "We'll check again in a few hours and see how you're doing."

They hooked me and the baby up to monitors to keep track of contractions and our heart rates and then left dad, Lamb and I to wait.

A couple minutes later Logan, Wallace and Mac arrived.

"How are you doing?" Logan said rushing to my side.

"Fine for now. I'm just a little scared."

"You'll do fine." He assured kissing my forehead.

* * *

4 hours into labor.

The contractions had started not to long ago and they were starting to hurt. I remember being told that they would feel like period cramps but these were way worse.

"Veronica, we're going to check how dilated you are." Dr. Carson said. He examined me for a little bit and then said. "You're at 3 and a half centimeters dilated, so you're still not ready for pushing."

I wanted to cry, I thought that I would have been pushing by now.

"Do you want us to give you an epidural?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I wanted to do this naturally and with out drugs.

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour to check up on you." He said taking off his gloves.

"So how's Parker?" I asked.

"Her parents are coming down from Denver to pick her up tomorrow." She replied.

"I feel so terrible." I said. "It's all my fault."

"You're feeling terrible because you're about to push a child out of your lady business." She said trying to lighten the mood. "Besides it's my fault, I'm the one who told you she was easy."

I grabbed her hand in support and unfortunately a contraction came.

"OH my goodness woman!" Mac exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Mac, I didn't expect one to come." I apologized.

"It's alright." She replied.

"Dad, can you get the stress ball I packed in the bag?"

"Sure honey." He said reaching in my bag to get my stress ball.

* * *

7 hours into labor.

My contractions were getting worse. I was only at 6 and a half centimeters dilated and at the moment I was turned to my side as Logan gave me a massage to help calm me down a bit.

"You'll be fine." He kept repeating to me.

Mac and Wallace had left to grab some coffee and food from the cafeteria and dad was still at my side refusing to leave. Lamb hadn't left either.

Lamb POV

I couldn't stand watching her go through this. I was in pain from watching her. Most times when I had seen her in the past she was always so strong and stoic but now she was wincing and starting to cry. I could've been at work right now but I called Sacks to cover for me, I didn't want to leave her alone. Even if she had Logan and Keith there, I wanted to be there to support her no matter what.

* * *

11 hours into labor.

It was now 8 at night, I was 8 centimeters dilated and my contractions were killing me since they were closer together. Everyone was still here and I was secretly happy that it was a Saturday because I knew no one would have class tomorrow.

"Honey are you sure you don't want an epidural?" Dad asked. "I can't stand seeing you in this much pain."

This was his third time asking me. And the 10th time being asked altogether.

"I want it!" I replied instantly. "It hurts too much!"

"I'll get the doctor." He said. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and the went to call for the doctor.

10 minutes later Dr. Carson, a nurse, a tech and the anesthesiologist were here to give me the epidural.

"Veronica, we're going to need you to sit up so we can administer the epidural." The Dr. said.

Dad helped me up and held my hands while they prepped me. I could hear them setting up behind me and I felt them swab my lower back to sterilize the area.

"Alright Veronica, we're all set to start. You're going to feel a little pinch and then I'll tell you when it's over." She said.

They started and I could feel more than a little pinch. I squeezed dads hands and closed my eyes tightly, wincing at the pain. After a few minutes they were finished.

"Okay now you can lay on your side until you'll feel it kicking in." She informed me.

I listened to the order and laid down on my side. All I could hope for was that the drug was going to kick in soon.

* * *

14 hours into labor.

"Veronica, we're going to check again to see if you're dilated enough to start pushing." Dr. Carson said. He examined me for what I was hoping would be the last time and then said "You're 10 centimeters, we're ready to start pushing."

I was so happy I could be done with this. I wanted to see my baby girl this instant.

One of the nurses came by my side and held my leg up to the pushing position and Lamb grabbed my other leg and did the same. Dad was still at my side holding my hand and Logan was with the camera filming the birth. Mac and Wallace had decided that they wanted to see the baby after she was born, not during.

"Alright Veronica on your next contraction we're going to need you to take a deep breath, count to ten and push." The doctor ordered.

I nodded and got ready as the next contraction came.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" The doctor chanted. "Alright take a breath."

I took another deep breath and then felt another contraction come.

"You're almost there honey." Dad encouraged. "You can do it!"

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" The doctor repeated.

* * *

1 hour later.

I was exhausted. I had been pushing for an hour and the baby still hadn't come out, I felt as if I was going to collapse.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10." The doctor shouted. "I can see the head, you need one more big push!"

I pushed with all my might at the next contraction but there was still no baby.

"Oh. We're going to need to do an episiotomy." Dr. Carson said.

I had read about those. They had to cut a bit of the opening in order to have more room for the baby to come out.

Soon I was told to push again.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10!" Dr. Carson shouted. "Great job the head is coming out perfectly."

Logan snapped a few pictures, and I was starting to cry because of all the pain and because I just wanted to see my baby girl.

"Okay one more big push!" Dr. Carson ordered.

I took a deep breath and started to push.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9...Veronica look!"

I opened my eyes as Dad helped me up a little and I saw my baby. She was beautiful!

"She's still a girl!" Dr. Carson said. "Happy Birthday!"

I started to cry. She was finally here, I was so happy to have her with me.

"Who's cutting the cord?" The nurse asked.

"I am." dad answered.

The nurse instructed on how to cut the cord and then it was cut and she was handed to me. They took her and placed her on my chest.

"She's so beautiful." I cried giving her a kiss even if she was all slimy. "Happy birthday baby!"

They took her to the side to weigh and measure her as they sewed me back up from the episiotomy.

"She's 9 lbs 3 ounces." The nurse said "And she is 19 inches long."

"Wow, she's a big old thing!" Lamb said.

"Would you like to hold her?" The nurse asked bring me a clean baby.

I nodded vigorously, I wanted to do nothing more than hold my little girl.

"You did a great job honey!" Dad said.

"Yeah, you really did." Lamb added.

I smiled, I was so happy to be out of labor and be able to hold my little girl.

"Do you have a name picked out for this little one?"

I nodded. "Hope Lilly Mackenzie Mars." I replied.

"Okay well I'll write that down on the birth certificate and I'll have you sign it."

Wallace, Mac, and Alicia walked into the room to see me and Hope.

"Hi!" Alicia whispered. "Who's this beautiful little girl?"

"This is Hope Lilly Mackenzie Mars." I replied.

"You named her after me?" Mac asked sounding as if she was about to cry.

"I agreed remember?" I teased.

"She's adorable." Mac said.

"Thanks!"

"She really is." Wallace added.

"Oh look she's opening her eyes." Alicia cooed.

"Alright everyone, visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back later today." The nurse ordered.

"Wait later today…What time is it?" I asked.

"1:26 am. Your daughter was born at 1:05 am." The nursed replied.

"Wow!" Was all I could say.

"Bye Veronica, I'll come by later today, I need some sleep!"

"You and me both!" I replied. "Bye!"

"Bye Hope!" She cooed.

Soon after that Wallace and Alicia had left too.

"So Logan how did you enjoy the camera duties?" I teased.

"I am officially scarred for life!" He exclaimed. "It was all fine until they did the episiotomy. Then I lost it."

"Well trust me it was way worse for me." I replied.

"I don't doubt that." He said

After another 20 minutes it was only me and dad left.

"How do you feel grandpa?" I asked.

"I'm sorry I don't have my hearing aid in…" He teased. "I'm so proud of you, you were so strong."

"You want to hold your grandbaby?" I asked.

"I thought you never ask."

I handed her to him and watched him as he interacted with Hope.

"Hi Hope, I'm your grandpa…." He cooed. "I know I'm way to young right?"

I laughed a little bit, of course he would bring that up.

"Okay it's time for the baby to eat." The nurse said.

Dad handed her back to me so that I could start.

"Are you planning on breastfeeding or bottle feeding?" She asked.

"Breastfeeding." I replied.

"Okay. Lets get started."

"Dad, you can go get coffee if you want." I said trying to break the awkwardness.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." He replied.

After he left I started to breastfeed. It took Hope a few tries to latch on but finally on the fifth try she was starting to feed. I never thought breastfeeding would hurt, but the pain was intense.

"Is it supposed to hurt this much?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes. This should last a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" I gulped.

"Yes, your body is still not adjusted to this so it might take a few weeks. But I do recommend waiting it out, breast milk is what's healthiest for the baby. It'll protect her from all sorts of viruses and diseases." She informed me.

"Alright, I guess I'll stick through the pain. Besides labor was way worse than this."

An hour and a half later Hope was finished feeding and dad had come back in while I was looking at her, I had her laying on my lap while I stared at her..

"Hey Dad!" I greeted.

"Hey." He replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted, in pain, happy, terrified." I replied.

"Wow, all those feelings?"

"Yeah."

I scooped her off my lap when I saw a flood of white coming from Hope's mouth.

"Oh my..Eww!" I exclaimed.

Dad laughed and said "You have no idea how many times you did that to me when you were a baby."

"That's so gross, it figures that since I was a re-flux-y baby then she would be too." I said. "Alright baby, let's clean you up. Dad, can you get me a towel and singlet out of my bag?"

"Sure." He replied.

* * *

I was so happy that my baby girl was here. Part of me felt empty knowing that she wasn't growing inside of me anymore but I was still unbelievably excited to have her here with me.

"Honey, I'm going to let you and Hope get some rest." He said handing her back to me once I was done cleaning the spit-up off my shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going back home. I'll be back later with the car seat."

"Alright." I sighed. "I love you, bye."

"Love you too."

After he left I held Hope for a little longer until she was finally asleep.

"I love you!" I whispered to her as I put her back in the hospital bassinet.

I laid back down and fell asleep quickly. After the 15 hours of labor that I had endured I knew that I needed my rest for tomorrow and the rest of the nights.

Alrighty, There is chapter 14! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me 3 tries to write this the write way. I tried putting in as much detail as possible about labor and giving birth. Stick around because there is one more chapter to come, I might do 2 more if I feel that the next chapter doesn't give as much closure. Please read, review and enjoy your night!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! So this is the last chapter, wow! I can't wait to get started on the sequel. Right now I have 3 different versions because I've re-written it so many times. It's still being worked on so that means I won't be posting it up for a little while. I hope you guys have all enjoyed this story as much as I did. So here we

Red Satin:

Chapter 15

I woke up three hours later to Hope's cries. After trying to get her to feed and failing, I changed her and held her until her cries stopped. I didn't wake up again until sunlight was visible.

"Hey honey!" Dad said walking in with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning dad." I replied.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Where's Hope?." I panicked.

"Don't worry, one of the nurses took her to have her changed."

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed.

"You have a few visitors today." He said.

"Really, who?" I asked.

"Wallace, Mac and Logan."

"Bring them in…"

He walked out of the room and gathered them to the room.

"Hey Veronica." Wallace greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

Logan came and gave me a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Exhausted and sore." I replied.

"Still?" He said.

"You're not the one who had to endure 15 hours of labor, pushing a 9 pound child out." I countered.

"She does have a point." Wallace pointed out.

"Yeah well I had to watch her get an episiotomy done, do you know how scarred I am now?"

"Yeah and I had to actually had to experience it first hand." I added.

"Man, she got you again!" Wallace said.

"So how's Hope?" Mac said changing the subject.

"She's doing well. Hey Uncle Wall-wall would you like to hold her?"

"Of course!" He replied.

I picked her out of the bassinet and handed her to Wallace.

"Make sure to support her head." I warned.

"Veronica, I know how to hold babies, I did hold my little brother when he was born."

"Well excuse me for worrying about my daughter." I replied.

"Hi Hope." He cooed. "You're a cute little thing aren't you?"

"She sure is!" I said. "Listen Mac, Wallace I wanted to ask you two something in private."

"Sure, what is it?" Mac asked.

"I think that's our cue to leave…" Dad said to Logan. "We'll be back in a bit honey."

"Alright, bye."

After they left I saw Mac and Wallace looking at me.

"I wanted to know if you two would be Hopes godparents?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mac exclaimed. "Yes, I'd love that!"

"How about you Wallace, do you think you'd like to be Hopes godfather?"

"Of course, Veronica."

"Thanks, now it's up to you two to look out for my baby girl in case anything ever happens to me."

"We'd look out for her even if we weren't her godparents." Wallace said.

"Aww thanks Wallace. Mac, would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

She nodded excitedly. "Don't tell me how to hold a baby, I have a little brother remember." She said before I could say anything.

I laughed at her statement. She was smart enough to know that I would say something.

"Hey baby. I'm your auntie Mac, I'm gonna help you and protect you forever." She cooed. "Veronica, she looks so much like you.""Really, you think so?" I asked. "I think she looks like Duncan and Lilly."

"She does a but she definitely has a lot of you in her, I mean look at the blond hair, the nose, and the chin." She pointed out. "She's a mini you."

I smiled. I loved that my baby looked like me, but I still thought that she had won over a lot of the Kane genes.

"So when do you get out of here?" Wallace asked.

"Tomorrow morning they're discharging me." I replied.

"I bet you're so excited to take her home." Mac said.

"I am, I can't wait to really start taking care of her."

"Yeah well you better be ready for the late night diaper changes." Dad said walking in with Logan.

"Oh I'm ready for all that." I replied. "Hey Logan, would you like to hold her?"

"I don't know, I've never really held a baby before." He said.

Mac handed Hope over to me. "Okay sit next to me and hold your arms out." I ordered.

He sat and did as he was told.

I placed hope in his arms. "Now make sure to support her head with the crook of your elbow." I said.

He was now holding her. He looked a little nervous but I could tell she was growing on him.

"Veronica, she looks like Lilly." He said.

"I know." I replied.

"You better keep her locked away, she's gonna be a heart-breaker just like her aunt."

"Lets hope not." I replied.

"She looks like you too though." He said. "This little girl is gonna be one tough kid."

I smiled, I loved seeing Logan with Hope. It was the cutest thing ever, he just looked so caring with her.

"Veronica, you have some more visitors." Dad said.

This time Cliff, Vinnie and Inga walked in.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Hi Veronica, now who's this beautiful baby?" Cliff asked.

"This is Hope Lilly Mackenzie Mars." I replied.

Logan had handed her back to me as soon as she started to stir.

"She's a beautiful baby!" Inga said. "With a beautiful name."

"Thanks Inga."

"Hey Veronica, can I hold her?" Vinnie asked.

I arched an eye brow, I wasn't to sure that I could trust Vinnie with holding my daughter who wasn't even a day old.

"I don't know…"

"Come on Veronica, I have nieces and nephews. I know how to hold babies."

"Alright fine, but if you do anything…" I threatened.

I handed her to Vinnie, who was surprisingly good at holding her. She stirred a little bit but in all she was very calm.

"She so tiny." He said.

"Actually she really isn't. She was 9 lbs 3 ounces." I replied.

"Wow, sure doesn't feel like it."

"You're not the one who had to push her out."

"Hi Hope!" He cooed "You're such a cutie!"

I began to laugh. I never imagined Vinnie Van Lowe doing a baby voice ever.

"How long were you in labor for?" Inga asked.

"Fifteen hours, I'm surprised that Lamb hasn't said anything about it."

"He didn't come in this morning." She replied.

"I wouldn't have either." Dad said. "He was here until 2 in the morning."

"He'll probably be in the office this afternoon." She said.

Hope was now back in my arms. She was looking up at me with her wide eyes. I couldn't help but get emotional.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, it's just that she's looking at me and she's so beautiful."

The rest of the room awed at me. I bet most had never imagined me being this emotional, but this baby had changed everything for me.

* * *

The next day.

Today was discharge day. After one last examination for both me and Hope we were ready to leave. I had gotten dressed in sweats knowing that I was still in too much pain to start wearing regular clothes, not to mention I still couldn't fit any clothes. I got Hope dressed in a full onesie, and added little mittens, and a hat. Dad brought in her car seat and carried my bags while I took her in the car seat.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I am!" I replied.

I sat in the wheelchair that was brought in by the nurse and placed Hope and her car seat on my lap.

When we were wheeled out I saw a silver car parked near the entrance. Dad walked towards it.

"Umm dad, whose car is that?" I asked.

"Yours. I figured that it wasn't safe to drive around with a newborn in a convertible, so I got you a trade in."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Now let's get my grand-baby strapped in so that we can go home."

I got up and opened the door. Dad helped me strap her car seat in, the nurse made sure to see if it was secure. After a nod of approval it was time to go.

"Dad, you're driving." I said. "I want to spend time with my baby."

"Fine by me."

He got into the front seat as I got into the back seat next to Hope.

"Dad, you're driving too fast!" I exclaimed when we were on the road.

"Honey, I'm going 30 and we're in a 45."

"I still think you're driving to fast, I don't want us to get into an accident."

Instead of arguing he went slower. We got a few honks from other cars on the road but I could honestly care less, my baby's safety was what was most important.

The drive home took a little bit longer but when we had arrived I was so relieved to have Hope home.

I opened the door and saw a banner hung across the living room wall.

'_Welcome Home Hope and Veronica' _It read. There were balloons everywhere and little gift bags too.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"Me along with a little help from your friends." He replied.

"Thanks dad." I said.

I finally realized that I need to stop standing around. I walked to my room and put Hope in her crib. After I put her down I went to my bed to take a nap. I Knew that I wouldn't be getting much sleep now that she was here so I might as well try to fit in some sleep while I could.

As I fell asleep I thought about how much my life had changed. I had gone from semi-popular follower, to friend-less outcast, to pregnant teen and now mom. I thought about how everything had changed since Lilly's death. It was crazy that I had gotten stronger knowing that she was gone. Lilly's death had changed things in both good and bad ways, I still missed her like crazy but I knew she was watching me and Hope and smiling at how much I had changed. I was the 'the strapless red satin in the closet' as she would put it. I was now stronger than ever. I knew that I would have to continue being strong, not only for me but for my daughter as well.

The End!

All done! I can't believe this story is finished. I feel like cheering and going crazy but I will refrain from doing so seeing that I am sitting in my families living room at midnight, and everyone is asleep. Any ways I hope you enjoyed the story. The ending is cheesy I know but I wanted to leave of with a good conclusion so that I could pick up somewhere in the sequel. I know that I didn't identify a relationship with Lamb and Veronica but I'd like to see them play it out in the sequel. I think that the best 'relationships' in stories are because of sexual tension between two characters, it always leaves you thinking about when they will get together. Take Castle and Bones, it always makes you want to wonder when Beckett and Castle and Booth and Brennan will get together. Hope you guys stay tuned for the sequel, I still have yet to come up with a title so if you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them, and if I happen to use your idea you will definitely be credited! Keep reading, Keep reviewing and Keep living your lives!


End file.
